Trois pour le prix d'un
by Rizzo.A
Summary: Plusieurs années après la bataille de Poudlard, Ginny Weasley est devenue journaliste pour la Gazette du sorcier. Lorsque l'un de ses amis est assassiné, elle rencontre le directeur du bureau des Aurors, Newton Bodstrom (OC). Ensemble, ils vont mener l'enquête. Mais la collaboration sera mouvementée... Illustration : @dasstark
1. Un corps aux pieds des tribunes

\- Vous êtes déjà là Monsieur ? On vient juste d'envoyer un hibou au ministère!

\- Oui, j'étais déjà là.

Newton Bodstrom, le directeur du bureau des Aurors, était penché sur le corps inanimé, aux pieds des gradins. Pour ne rien arranger, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Les gouttes s'insinuaient désagréablement entre le col de sa chemise et son cou. Debout derrière lui, Ginny Weasley enroulait une écharpe des Harpies autour de son cou. « Dire que la soirée s'annonçait bien », maugréa-t-il, en se relevant.

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose Monsieur ?

\- Non, rien. Couvrez le corps. Une partie de la presse est déjà au courant, fit-il en jetant un regard incertain à Ginny, « mais je ne voudrais pas que des clichés indélicats se retrouvent à la Une de la Gazette demain matin ».

Car ça allait se savoir, forcément. Et ça ferait du bruit. Un professeur émérite de Poudlard avait été assassiné. Quelqu'un avait tué Neville Londubat. Le grondement du public quelques mètres plus haut lui parurent menaçants, d'un coup.


	2. Le directeur du bureau des Aurors

\- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faisiez là ?

\- Àvotre avis ?

\- Il me faut une réponse.

Newton Bodstrom lança un regard à la plume enchantée qui était en train d'écrire l'interrogatoire. Assis sur le coin du bureau, il croisait les bras. Sur le canapé qui faisait face, Ginny Weasley en faisait de même. Avec un air farouche. Elle avait l'air tout à fait à son aise.

\- Je faisais mon travail. J'écris pour la rubrique sportive de la Gazette, vous vous souvenez ? Lança-t-elle, cinglante. « Voilà pourquoi j'étais dans la tribune de presse. Et vous, que faisiez-vous là ? On vous a posé la question, ou on a estimé que le chef des Aurors ne pouvait pas être un suspect ? »

Il soupira. Évidemment, il savait ce qu'elle faisait là, et qui elle était. Potter ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur sa femme. S'en était même devenu un sujet de plaisanterie au bureau des Aurors, « les exploits de la merveilleuse Ginny ». Ils avaient créé une cagnotte, à chaque fois que Potter parlait d'elle, il devait mettre deux mornilles dans un bocal. Ils se payaient des tournées au Chaudron baveur avec. Toutes les semaines.

\- J'ai été interrogé. Par la directrice du Département de la justice magique, que vous connaissez mieux que moi, je crois. Ça vous satisfait ?

\- Pas vraiment, fit-elle avec une moue sceptique. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et je peux faire confiance à Hermione. Vous, je ne sais pas.

L'animosité de Ginny était palpable. Elle en voulait à Newton. C'était lui qui avait envoyé Harry en mission à l'étranger avec Ron, il y a deux mois de ça, lorsqu'il avait pris la tête du bureau. Il n'était a priori pas près de revenir de cette mission classifiée, c'est ce que ses courriers insipides laissaient entendre. Tout était relu avant que les missives ne lui arrivent. Il ne pouvait pas donner de détails. Elle ne savait même pas dans quel pays il était. Ils se contentaient donc d'une correspondance qui faisait passer une liste de courses pour un polar.

\- Je crois qu'on en a fini.

Ginny se leva, remonta la fermeture éclair de son bomber d'un geste vif. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux à se jauger du regard. Newton comprenait pourquoi Potter était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Elle dégageait une impression de force qu'il était difficile de ne pas trouver charmante.

Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand il reprit la parole.

\- Si je l'ai envoyé en mission là-bas avec votre frère, c'est parce que c'est notre meilleur élément.

\- Je sais. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie votre décision pour autant, laissa-t-elle tomber en claquant la porte. Sur le bureau, la plume se cambra et siffla quelques tâches d'encre sur le parchemin de l'interrogatoire.

Newton secoua la tête, se passa les mains sur le visage. Cette femme était une tornade. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tempête qui l'attendait quand la mort de Londubat serait rendue publique. Il se jeta de tout son long sur le canapé, qui avait pris sa forme à force de dormir dedans.

C'était un homme qui avait un physique à l'opposé de sa fonction. Fin et grand. Des yeux clairs, un visage qui serait enfantin avec ses cheveux châtain clairs en pagaille, s'il n'avait pas cette barbe impeccablement taillée. Des tatouages partout sur le corps, sous son costume trois pièces moldu. L'encre se promenait sur sa peau, formait de nouveaux motifs en fonction de ses humeurs et de ses envies. C'était un énergumène que Newton Bodstrom. Pas la carrure qu'on imaginait pour ce poste. Il passait pour extrêmement courtois, et plus d'une fois dans un ascenseur on l'avait pris pour un siégeant du Magenmagot. Mais il faisait un excellent travail. Au cœur de l'action, il avait toujours fait la différence. Et il avait passé presque toute sa carrière au bureau des Aurors, avant d'en devenir le chef, à la suite de Gawain Robards. Alors que le poste était promis à Potter.

Il croisa les mains sous sa nuque, jeta un coup d'œil aux photos accrochées au mur. Toute une vie résumée en image. Des photos moldues, d'autres magiques. C'était un enfant de moldu. On le trouvait bizarre, pour un sorcier, il le savait. Il avait gardé des liens forts avec le monde des moldus, celui de sa famille. En parallèle de sa carrière d'Auror, il avait longtemps joué au football dans l'équipe première de Liverpool. Il avait côtoyé les plus grands du football anglais, était ami avec Steven Gerrard et Michael Owen, d'illustres inconnus avec qui il avait grandi en centre de formation, tout allant à Poudlard. Il avait sa notoriété dans le monde moldu. Ce qui surprenait toujours ses collègues du ministère. Mais le football était le Quidditch moldu, après tout. C'était un sorcier qui vivait au grand jour, qui plus est, il jouissait d'une certaine célébrité dans le monde moldu. Il avait un pied dans les deux mondes. Quand il avait dû prendre la tête du bureau des Aurors, il avait pris sa retraite sportive. Mais il y avait des médailles, son maillot et une écharpe de Liverpool accrochés au mur, avec ses diplômes de Poudlard.

Il allait s'assoupir lorsqu'une dizaine de notes de services s'engouffrèrent dans son bureau pour tournoyer dangereusement autour de sa tête. Granger avait dû annoncer la nouvelle au ministre.


	3. Ginny à la Une

Ginny s'écroula sur le divan de la rédaction de la Gazette du sorcier, en enfonçant sa tête sous les coussins à franges. Son sac s'ouvrit en grand à ses pieds, déversant tout son contenu par terre. Elle ne réagit pas. À cette heure si tardive, elle pensait être seule à la rédaction. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer chez elle, comme de nombreux soirs ces derniers temps.

Même les yeux fermés, elle revoyait Neville. Étendu là, au pied de l'escalier de la tribune presse. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Elle n'avait pas pu s'approcher plus, Bodstrom lui était littéralement tombé dessus et avait pris les choses en main, visiblement contrarié que la presse soit déjà là, mais soulagé que ce soit elle.

Ginny reçut un souafle sur le dos. Elle se retourna, joua avec la balle, les yeux rivés au plafond dont la peinture s'écaillait.

\- Je croyais pourtant que les Harpies avaient gagné, t'en fais, une tête !

Colin Crivey s'était retourné vers elle, d'un mouvement de fauteuil. Il était devenu le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette à la suite de Barnabas Cuffe. Si l'écriture n'était pas son fort, il était enthousiaste, et un excellent photographe. Ce soir encore, il était resté au journal. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait pas de famille. Ils étaient seuls.

\- T'es pas au courant ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Neville est mort. Neville Londubat, il s'est fait assassiné.

\- Oh merde.

Il s'était levé d'un bond. Ses yeux balayèrent la maquette du journal étalée sur son bureau. D'un coup de baguette, il déplaça le dernier article de Rita Skeeter de la première page à la deuxième.

\- Je suis désolé Ginny, vraiment. Je sais que tu le connaissais bien. Mais il me faut un article pour la Une de l'édition du soir. Tu peux me faire ça ? Avec un petit truc sur le match en dessous ?

\- Oui. Je te fais ça.

La rousse s'assit péniblement, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigeait vers son bureau, dans le coin de la pièce. Colin griffonnait à la hâte une note, releva la tête. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui entravait la vue.

\- Tu as une photo potable pour moi ?

\- Pas du corps à proprement parler. Bodstrom m'a autorisé à prendre une photo quand il a été couvert. J'ai aussi un superbe but de Greta Jones.

\- Je prends le tout. Dis-moi quand tu as fini ton papier que je l'envoie à la composition au plus vite. Je vais d'ailleurs leur envoyer une note...

Il s'interrompit dans son geste, tourna la tête vers Ginny, dont le bureau était à gauche du sien, au fond.

\- Bodstrom était sur place ? Déjà sur place ? Ça c'est intéressant.

\- Il venait pour le match. Il devait être deux rangées au dessus de moi, avec les officiels. Hermione l'a interrogé.

\- Ça, tu le mets dans ton papier !

\- Je...

Elle ne put rien ajouter, il traversait le bureau en faisant voler des piles de parchemins à sa suite. Alors elle noua ses cheveux, et sortit la pellicule de son appareil photo pour développer la bande. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Colin ni à Bodstrom, c'est qu'elle avait réussi à prendre une photo du corps de Neville, quelques secondes avant que le directeur du bureau des Aurors ne lui rentre dedans. Elle fit craquer ses cervicales, comme lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer sur le terrain de Quidditch, et se mit à écrire. Elle noircit le parchemin sans avoir à se forcer. Les faits, les mots lui venaient naturellement.

_« ...une enquête du bureau des Aurors est menée par Newton Bodstrom pour déterminer les circonstances de cet assassinat. » _Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il n'y a rien, rien du tout !

Rita Skeeter abattit le journal violemment sur le bureau de Ginny, qui se releva d'un coup. Elle s'était endormie après avoir rendu son article.

\- Hein, quoi ?

Elle brandit sa baguette devant elle, l'abaissa en voyant que c'était Rita. Elle n'était d'ailleurs plus devant elle, mais devant Colin, qui était concentré sur un tas de parchemins qu'il relisait consciencieusement.

\- Colin, ne me dit pas que tu as laissé passé ça ! C'est... c'est vide ! Il n'y a rien du tout, pas d'émotions, pas de...

\- Il y a des faits, Rita. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Ça aurait dû être moi, cet article ! Enfin, c'était une célébrité, ce Neville Londinbat !

\- Ginny était là. Elle a donc couvert l'événement, et elle l'a bien fait. Si tu veux de l'émotion, Rita, fit-il en ajustant ses lunettes pour croiser enfin son regard, tu peux aller demander aux gens que tu as dans ton carnet d'adresse ce qu'ils pensaient de Londubat.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle reste sur cette affaire ?, éructa Rita.

\- Eh, je suis là ! Tenta Ginny.

\- Oh, toi, ne te mêle pas de ça, espèce de petite parvenue !

\- Elle reste sur cette affaire, Rita.

Non sans avoir jeté le journal chiffonné sur son propre bureau, elle sortit avec fracas de la pièce.

\- Merci, Colin.

\- De rien.

Sans la regarder, il sourit, tout en repassant sa cravate fine du plat de la main. Il fallait être calme, et surtout ferme avec Rita Skeeter. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'en débarrasser, elle était bien trop populaire auprès des lecteurs, et elle connaissait tous les gens importants du monde de la sorcellerie en Grande-Bretagne. Mais il avait réussi à la cantonner à ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : la rubrique des célébrités.

Le bureau des journalistes commençait à bruisser d'activités, les hiboux cognaient aux carreaux. Ginny jeta un sort à la bouilloire qui était en face de son bureau, à côté du placard à fourniture qui cachait en fait les réserves de gâteaux, biscuits et coupe-faims de l'équipe. Elle y avait accroché un poster de l'équipe des Harpies qui datait de quand elle y jouait, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Elle sourit, et attrapa au vol un exemplaire du journal. Une pile faisait le tour des bureaux, où les journaux se déposaient d'eux-même. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait à la Gazette qu'elle faisait la Une. Sa mère achèterait sans doute une dizaine d'exemplaires, et ne manquerait pas de tanner toute la famille pendant des semaines avec ça.

\- Weasley ! J'ai un communiqué pour toi !

Colin lui fit signe et lui tendit un parchemin scellé avec l'entête du Département de la justice magique. Elle le décacheta, non sans verser un peu de thé dessus.

\- C'est Bodstrom. Il veut me voir. On est dans les clous, non ?

\- Oui, il ne peut pas nous attaquer sur le papier. J'imagine qu'il veut en savoir un peu plus sur Londubat. Vas dormir un peu avant d'aller le voir, qu'il ne croit pas que c'est toi qui a fait le coup. T'as une sale tête. Toi, essaye d'en savoir plus. Cherche, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais trouver quelque chose que les Aurors n'auront pas. Là on pourra parler avec eux. Parker ! Lewis ! Où sont vos articles pour aujourd'hui ?

Les deux journalistes affectés aux effractions du code de la magie levèrent le nez de leurs parchemins. La jeune femme saisit sa veste et son sac. Elle avait décidé, pour une fois, de rentrer chez elle avant de recommencer une autre journée. Elle voulait aussi examiner le cliché qu'elle avait pu saisir avant de voir Bodstrom. Et en savoir un peu plus sur ce type. Avant de quitter le journal, elle monta à la volière et envoya un hibou à Hermione, en espérant avoir sa réponse chez elle. Lorsqu'elle transplana, elle pensa au confort de son lit qu'elle avait déserté si souvent. Elle se prit à se souvenir des bras de Harry autour d'elle, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil fatigué.


	4. Les hiboux

\- Je souhaiterai parler à Terry Boot. Dites-lui que c'est Ginny Weasley qui veut le voir.

Au comptoir de la compagnie des transports postaux, Ginny essayait de se recomposer un visage. Elle inspecta rapidement sa tenue. Des vêtements moldus, plus pratiques pour passer inaperçu d'un monde à l'autre. Jean, bottines, t-shirt, bomber. Perfecto, quand elle prenait le temps de se changer. Elle variait seulement les couleurs pour le plaisir. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à cet endroit. Mais en regardant la photo de Neville inanimé, elle avait eu une idée, qu'elle avait partagé à voix haute avec Pattenrond, qu'elle gardait pour Hermione ces temps-ci. Elles passaient presque tout leur temps l'une chez l'autre, quand Ron et Harry étaient en mission.

_« Neville était là pour voir quelqu'un. Il n'était pas là pour le Quidditch. C'est donc quelqu'un qui était là qu'il voulait voir, quelqu'un qui était dans la tribune. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il été retrouvé en bas de cet escalier ? Tu vois, on dirait qu'il était face à l'escalier quand... »_ Pattenrond avait détourné la tête et s'était rendormi, sur la table de la cuisine. Elle avait accroché un double de la photo sur le frigo - replica - avant de quitter la maison. _« Si il venait voir quelqu'un, c'est qu'il a dû communiquer avec lui avant. Donc... il doit y en avoir des traces quelque part... »_ Elle faisait les cent pas devant sa porte d'entrée fermée. _« Mais oui, les hiboux ! »_ Et elle avait transplané, en se rappelant que Terry Boot avait toujours eu un faible pour elle à Poudlard, et qu'il travaillait justement à la compagnie des transports postaux. Il n'en fallait pas plus.

\- Ginny ! Ça pour le coup, c'est une surprise ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Viens, on va prendre le thé, c'est l'heure de ma pause de toute façon...

Il l'entraîna derrière les comptoirs pleins de fientes, et il la guida dans un dédale de bureaux tous plus emplumés les uns que les autres pour atteindre finalement une minuscule salle de pause qui devait être à peine plus grande qu'une chambre d'enfant. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, s'échangèrent des nouvelles, il la félicita pour sa nouvelle carrière, elle salua son nouveau poste de chef du contrôle des transports postaux. Il ne cessait de rougir. Ginny s'en voulut presque de devoir abuser de sa gentillesse.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Terry, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu.

\- Je comprendrais si tu...

\- Tu plaisantes, Ginny, ce genre de choses, ça me manque, depuis Poudlard ! Il n'y a rien d'excitant à travailler ici, tu peux me croire ! Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il te faut ?

Il s'était penché vers elle par dessus la table en formica avec des airs de conspirateur.

\- Très bien. Je voudrais savoir... as-tu possibilité de savoir quels ont été les derniers échanges de hiboux d'une personne ?

Terry se recula sur son siège, le visage triste.

\- C'est Neville, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Tout comme Ginny, Terry avait été membre de l'armée de Dumbledore. Il avait signé sur le parchemin. Il avait participé à la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Les archives. On peut essayer.

Il se leva d'un coup, sans finir son thé.

\- Terry, attends... je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis à cause de ça... je t'en devrais une après ça, tout ce que tu veux !

\- C'est pas ça, Ginny. C'est juste qu'on faisait partie de l'AD. J'aurais jamais cru que l'un de nous ne mourrait comme ça, après tout ce qu'on a déjà vécu.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que je cherche. C'était aussi mon ami.

Il lui sourit faiblement.

\- Allez, viens !

Elle ne se fit pas presser. La salle des archives postales était immense. Des étagères s'étendaient sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur, du sol au plafond.

\- Ici, on conserve les traces des transports postaux des six derniers mois. J'imagine que ce qu'on cherche devrait être là. Neville était professeur de botanique à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors on va chercher par ici.

Un quart de la pièce était consacrée aux archives de l'école de magie. Ginny eut un sifflement appréciateur.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Entre les courriers des professeurs, ceux des élèves, la liaison avec le ministère du directeur... ça fait des plis. Je t'explique comment ça fonctionne : chaque personne qui envoie un courrier est automatiquement enregistrée ici. Excepté le directeur de Poudlard, bien sûr. À partir de là, des rouleaux de parchemins se remplissent. On peut savoir quel jour elle reçoit où envoie du courrier, et la durée estimée du temps de vol par le hibou. Avec la météo, ça nous permet de savoir si un hibou se perd sans trouver son destinataire. En revanche, on ne sait pas à qui les hiboux sont destinés. Ce serait...

\- Une violation de la vie privée.

\- Exactement.

\- Alors, le courrier de Neville...

\- Là, sur l'étagère des professeurs, tiens...

Terry s'éleva dans les airs d'un coup de baguette, à trois mètres du sol. Il passa en revue quelques volumes de parchemins, avant d'en sortir un du rayonnage. « Le voici ! ». En bas, Ginny faisait le guet. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que ce qu'ils faisaient n'avaient rien de légal, malgré tout ce que Terry avait bien pu lui dire pour la rassurer.

Ils consultèrent le parchemin, en remontant depuis le début.

\- Voyons voir, ce qui revient le plus souvent, ce sont des hiboux à quatre heures de vol. Ça doit être sa femme, Hannah, analysait Ginny.

\- Ils se sont mariés jeunes », se rappela Terry.

\- Et si je ne me trompe pas, ils habitaient la banlieue de Londres. Ce qui nous laisse tous les autres vols à cinq heures de trajets vers la ville. Tiens, au départ il y en a quelques uns, et sur la fin, il y en plus fréquemment. Et ça... c'est quoi ? Huit heures de vol ? Qui connaissait-il qui pouvait habiter aussi loin que ça de Poudlard ?

\- Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, ça réduit le champ. Il y avait toi, Potter, Granger et ton frère... des Gryffondors.

Terry devenait nerveux.

\- Tu devrais déjà avoir fini ta pause, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Je vais aller voir si quelqu'un ne me cherche pas. Ne bouge pas, je reviens quand la voie est libre.

Quand elle fut seule, Ginny copia le parchemin, et en fourra un exemplaire dans son sac. Elle remit soigneusement tout en place, alla attendre Terry près de la porte. Si consulter les archives était une chose, copier un document confidentiel de la compagnie des transports postaux en était une autre. Même si Terry n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Un doux frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle était sur une piste, elle le sentait plus qu'elle ne le savait.

Terry l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie, sous les regards à la dérobée de ses collègues. Car à la compagnie des transports postaux, les horaires, c'était les horaires.

La rousse fit un crochet par le Chaudron baveur avant de se rendre au ministère. Cachée dans un coin avec une Bièreaubeurre, elle avait étalée le parchemin devant elle. _« Un hibou, ça vole aussi vite qu'un balai ? »_, se questionnait-elle. Il y avait aussi ce courrier étrange qui avait pris huit heures de vol, qui ne correspondait à rien. _« Je n'y connais rien en hiboux, moi... »_, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Son visage s'illumina. Elle avait trouvé exactement la personne qu'il lui fallait. Elle se rencogna sur sa chaise et savoura une gorgée de sa Bièreaubeurre.


	5. Des heures de vol

Ginny était au milieu d'une lande déserte balayée par les vents. Il n'y avait rien sur des kilomètres à portée de vue. Elle se retourna. C'était bien là. À cinquante mètre devant elle, il y avait une maison. Du moins ça devait être une maison. La base ressemblait à une yourte, sur laquelle on aurait construit des extensions en hauteur au fur et à mesure dans le désordre. Aussi biscornu soit-il, l'ensemble avait quelque chose d'harmonieux qui lui rappelait le Terrier. Luna.

Elle se donna la peine de frapper à la porte, même si un écriteau le défendait pour ne pas déranger les créatures qui habitaient le bois de la dite porte. Ce n'était pas verrouillé, elle entra. Comme dans la maison de Xenophilius, un escalier en colimaçon montait dans les étages, se frayait un passage entre les angles des extensions. Une énorme cheminée dominait la pièce. Le plan de travail de la cuisine servait visiblement aussi de paillasse de laboratoire.

\- Luna ? C'est Ginny ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pour seule réponse, il y eu une détonation quelque part dans les étages. Dehors, un dragon vint cogner son museau à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, mais Ginny fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ginny ?

La rousse sursauta. Luna s'était matérialisé silencieusement au milieu de la pièce, juste derrière elle.

\- Bon sang, Luna, préviens ! J'ai failli tomber raide morte !

\- Je suis contente de te voir aussi. Ça fait au moins deux ans que je n'ai pas vu un ami, sourit-elle tranquillement.

\- J'ai pas mal été occupée à la sortie de Poudlard et...

Luna avait toujours l'art d'énoncer les vérités gênantes avec le plus grand flegme.

\- Je sais. Le Chicaneur t'a sacrée meilleure joueuse du championnat de Quidditch pour ton coup de batte sur le capitaine de l'équipe de Glasgow.

\- Tu fais quoi, ici, Luna ?, fit Ginny, tout en gardant au coin de l'œil le dragon qui cognait toujours à la vitre de la cuisine.

\- Oh, ne t'en fait pas, c'est Romuald. Il n'est pas méchant. Comme je lui donne un peu à manger, il revient à la maison.

\- Ce n'est pas... dangereux ?

\- Non. J'ai jeté un sortilège ignifuge sur la maison. Et il sait qu'il ne doit pas cracher quand les fenêtres sont ouvertes.

\- Tu étudies bien les créatures magiques, Luna ?

\- Oui. Même et surtout celles qui sont mal considérées par le monde magique. J'ai écrit un livre sur les nargoles. Mais l'éditeur dit que ça ne se vend pas, même dans les rayons spécialisés, racontait-elle, sans une once de contrariété. « Tu es venue à cause de Neville ».

\- Que... oui, Luna.

Elles s'assirent sur le canapé, côte à côte. Ginny s'enfonça tellement dans les coussins qu'elle se demandait comment elle pourrait en ressortir sans avoir à jeter un sort.

\- Les hiboux, tu les as étudié ?

\- Oui. Ils ont un remarquable sens de l'orientation.

Ginny sortit avec peine le parchemin qu'elle avait copié à la compagnie des transports postaux, le défroissa pour le tendre à Luna.

\- Je cherche à savoir où ont bien pu aller ces hiboux, sachant qu'ils partaient de Poudlard. Ceux-là, tu vois, on sait que c'est ceux qu'il envoyait à Hannah, sa femme. Je suppose que ceux-là, c'est vers Londres... et puis il y a celui-ci, à huit heures de vol, que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Luna resta quelques secondes à fixer le parchemin. Elle paraissait y voir quelque chose qui échappait à Ginny, une encre invisible qu'elle seule parvenait à déchiffrer. Elle se leva d'un coup, le parchemin en main. Elle sortit une carte de la Grande-Bretagne qu'elle déplia sur la grande table ronde de la pièce de vie. Elle saisit un étrange objet posé sur le montant de la cheminée. C'était un cercle de métal avec une croix au milieu. Le tout était gradué, et pouvait s'agrandir à volonté.

\- ça permet de convertir les heures de vol d'un hibou en distance parcourue. J'ai inventé ça, parce que mon hibou ne cessait de se perdre. Il fallait bien que j'aille le récupérer. Alors, voyons voir... On sait que Poudlard est là.

D'autorité, elle plaça l'intersection de la croix sur un coin de la carte.

\- Tu es sûre que...

\- Mais, oui, bien sûr !

\- Alors, ça donne quoi ?

\- Tu as raison, ceux là, ce sont bien chez lui qu'ils allaient, en banlieue de Londres. Quant à celui à huit heures de vol...

Elle élargit le cercle.

\- Oui. C'est chez moi.

\- Comment ça, chez toi ? Neville t'as envoyé un hibou ?

\- Oui. Maintenant que je le vois sur la carte, ça me revient. C'était il y a... je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai pas trop la notion du temps.

\- Tu as gardé son parchemin ?

\- Peut-être. Tiens, regarde dans le courrier, c'est à côté de la cheminée.

Luna restait penchée sur la carte, perplexe. Ginny se précipita vers la cheminée. Dans le panier rempli de bûches, il y avait aussi quelques parchemins froissés. Elle trouva celui avec le sceau brisé de Poudlard.

_« Luna, _

_je sais que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps. J'aimerais beaucoup de voir pour te demander ton avis, j'ai un problème, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait bien... je n'ai pas envie d'en dire trop par hibou, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit intercepté. Dis-moi seulement quand tu peux venir à Poudlard. Ton avis me sera précieux. _

_Désolé de n'avoir pas écrit plus souvent, _

_Neville. »_

Le courrier était daté d'il y a trois bonnes semaines.

\- Luna, tu lui a répondu, à Neville ?

\- Hein ?

Elle leva la tête, eu l'air de redécouvrir que Ginny était chez elle.

\- Fais-moi voir.

\- Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au parchemin.

\- Oui. Je lui ai répondu.

\- Et... ?

Je lui ai dit que je viendrais dès que possible. Mais ça n'était pas possible. Avec mes recherches, c'est compliqué de s'éloigner. Je voulais profiter du retour de Rolf pour aller le voir. Mais Rolf ne rentrera que la semaine prochaine.

Assise en tailleur face à la pile de bûches, Ginny restait pensive. Pourquoi Neville aurait voulu l'avis ou les conseils de Luna ? Pour la même raison qu'elle-même, ses connaissances sur les créatures magiques ? Ou bien autre chose ? Sa spécialité, c'était la botanique. Elle se releva, le parchemin à la main.

\- Luna, je peux garder ce courrier ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Il finira au feu, sinon.

Ginny se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, quand elle fut interrompue par Luna.

\- Ginny ! Ce qu'il y a de bizarre, dans ces vols, ce sont les hiboux pour Londres, le cœur de la ville. Pourquoi Neville enverrait des hiboux en centre-ville, alors qu'il n'y connaissait personne ? Je veux dire, il n'y a personne qu'on connaisse qui habite dans ce coin. C'est beaucoup trop cher. Rolf me l'a dit. Il a de la famille qui habite dans ce quartier.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas pour le ministère ?

\- Certaine. Pour le ministère, le point de convergence des hiboux est légèrement plus au Sud.

\- Merci, Luna. Passe me voir, à l'occasion, lui sourit-elle en sortant. « J'aimerais bien rencontrer Rolf ». Elle était plus qu'en retard pour son rendez-vous au ministère.


	6. Veritaserum

À peine avait-elle atterri dans le grand hall du ministère de la magie qu'Hermione se matérialisa devant elle. Elle manqua presque de lui rentrer dedans. La brune était à moitié en colère, à moitié soulagée. Elle lui sourit tout de même et l'enlaça rapidement avant de l'entraîner dans son sillage.

\- Ginny ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? J'ai Newton dans mon bureau qui s'impatiente, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire !

\- J'avais... quelque chose à vérifier. Et attends, comment as-tu fais pour savoir que j'arrivais ?

\- Privilège de la directrice de la Justice magique, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, c'est franchement à la limite du règlement. Peu importe. La prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas avoir deux heures de retard à une convocation d'un Auror ! Je ne pourrais pas toujours te sauver la mise...

Hermione l'entraînait dans un dédale de couloirs et de portes. Elles avaient dû prendre un ascenseur et marcher dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver au bureau d'Hermione au Département de la justice magique. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes devant la porte de son bureau. Hermione la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis passée chez toi. J'ai vu la photo sur le frigo. J'espère que tu ne fais rien qui soit compromettant, Ginny... on en reparlera, d'accord ?

Elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur. La rousse ne put qu'acquiescer, avec un visage le plus neutre possible. Difficile de dire non à Hermione Granger. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand sur Newton Bodstrom. Hermione, la main sur la poignée, chuta sur lui. Il la rattrapa.

\- Oh ! Madame la directrice.

Il l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, en se confondant en excuses. Si il avait les joues rouges de colère, Ginny remarqua aussi qu'Hermione avait piqué un fard avant de s'engouffrer dans son bureau.

\- Débrouillez-vous, mais ne vous entretuez pas ! Lança Hermione, tout en claquant la porte d'un sortilège.

Ils se retrouvaient face à face dans le couloir. Ginny leva les épaules dans un geste d'excuse, s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Venez. On va discuter. Dans mon bureau.

Le ton était sans réplique, il ne lui adressa pas un regard. Elle lui emboîta silencieusement le pas. Dans son dos, elle voyait les muscles de son cou qui étaient raidis, et les veines qui pulsaient.

\- Non mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous, Weasley ? Vous savez que j'étais à deux doigts de demander un mandat d'arrêt à votre encontre ? Vous savez que c'est une enquête pour meurtre, que je mène, n'est ce pas ? Est-ce-que vous l'auriez oublié ?

La jeune femme rousse restait silencieuse, assise dans le canapé de son bureau. Il faisait les cent pas, lui jetait un regard noir de temps en temps.

\- Eh bien répondez ! Lâcha-t-il, agacé.

\- Je peux ?

\- Oh bon sang...

\- Si j'étais en retard, c'était pour une bonne raison. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance. Après tout, qu'est-ce-qui me prouve que ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué Neville ?

Ginny se releva avec un air de défi. Elle s'approcha à quelques centimètres de Newton, pour mieux soutenir son regard. Elle remarqua qu'il avait de beaux yeux clairs.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance aussi ? Vous étiez là, et vous n'êtes pas venue à votre convocation. Vous pourriez très bien avoir quelque chose à cacher.

\- Vous aussi.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes. Tous deux avaient le visage tendu. Ginny avait croisé les bras sous sa poitrine, il avait les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches. Soudain, son regard se leva. Il avait eu une idée. Newton alla farfouiller dans un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une fiole. Il la lui montra.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- Oh oui.

Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs de quatrième année. Dolores Ombrage. Mais il avait raison. C'était la seule façon de savoir.

\- Une gorgée chacun. On se pose la question, et on ne revient plus dessus. D'accord ?

Ginny hocha la tête en assentiment. Elle lui faucha la fiole, prit une gorgée. Il en fit de même, en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Elle se posa sur un coin de son bureau, en poussant quelques tas de parchemins. Ils attendaient que le Veritaserum fasse effet. Les minutes s'écoulèrent.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, fit Newton. « L'honneur aux dames ».

\- Est-ce-que vous avez tué Neville ?

\- Non, répondit-il sans sourciller. Et vous, avez-vous tué Neville Londubat ?

\- Non.

Pour la première fois, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance, au moins sur ce point. Ginny hésitait à quitter la pièce. Avec l'influence du Veritaserum, les réponses aux questions qu'il pouvait lui poser pourraient être trop honnête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de choisir.

\- Pourquoi ce retard ?

\- J'étais partie voir Luna. J'avais... j'ai une piste, pour le meurtre de Neville. Je ne voulais pas venir sans être sûre.

\- Luna ?

\- Lovegood. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler, c'est une spécialiste des créatures magiques, et c'est aussi une amie. Elle connaissait aussi Neville. Et vous, des pistes ?

Elle vit à la grimace de Newton qu'il aurait mieux aimé ne pas répondre. Il n'avait pas eu l'air surpris qu'elle ait cherché à en savoir plus. Mais elle aussi n'aurait pas souhaité dévoiler ses atouts aussi facilement.

\- Rien de vraiment concret. Ce type n'avait pas d'ennemi. Alors je me suis penché sur la liste des invités dans la tribune officielle, parce qu'il était forcément là pour voir quelqu'un en particulier. Ce n'était pas un fondu de Quidditch. Et pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de cette Luna Lovegood ?

\- Les hiboux. J'ai pensé à la même chose que vous, mais j'ai cherché à savoir à qui il avait bien pu envoyer des hiboux ces derniers temps.

\- Intéressant, fit-il, appréciateur. Et ça a donné quoi ?

\- Et vous, les invités ?

Le Veritaserum les poussait autant que leur propre curiosité. Ginny déplia la liste des hiboux qu'elle avait copié, Newton sortit la liste des invités. Ils se les échangèrent, chacun d'un côté du bureau.

\- Je connais tous ces gens. Soit des célébrités, soit des journalistes. Un qui ne devrait pas être là ?

\- C'est quoi, ce hibou à huit heures de vol ?

\- Je me dis qu'il pouvait vouloir rencontrer un journaliste pour révéler quelque chose. Mais pourquoi diable un journaliste l'aurait tué ? Ça ne colle pas. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est Luna. Elle avait oublié qu'il lui avait écrit. Il avait l'air inquiet. Tellement inquiet qu'il voulait qu'elle l'aide, et croyez-moi, demander de l'aide à Luna, c'est désespéré. Oui, je sais, la remarque me concerne aussi.

Il ne releva pas. Ginny se promit de lui présenter Luna. Ce serait un grand moment.

\- C'est sans doute un invité en tribune d'honneur. Il n'y en avait pas tant, ce soir-là. J'ai réduit la liste à ces cinq-là.

Cinq noms apparurent plus vivement sur le parchemin, en surbrillance. Deux membres du Magenmagot, un cadre de Gringotts, un homme d'affaire, une célébrité.

_Parker Longwall, Magenmagot_

_Marissa Kirkbrook, Magenmagot_

_Boris Standman, Gringotts_

_Drago Malefoy, milieu d'affaires_

_Blaise Zabini, célébrité_

\- Luna a épinglé les hiboux qui étaient partis pour le centre-ville de Londres. Neville n'avait pas écrit dans ce secteur avant.

\- Le problème c'est que ….

\- Tous ces gens habitent précisément dans le centre-ville.

Ginny et Newton levèrent les yeux des parchemins. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils eurent tous deux un sourire. Ils s'écartèrent, et, spontanément, se tapèrent dans la main.

\- Pas mal, Weasley !

\- Pas mal non plus, Bodstrom !

Pour la première fois, ils échangèrent un sourire, sincère. Newton se rencogna dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées, les pieds sur le bureau. Ginny promena son regard sur la pièce, commença à jouer avec un ballon de football. La balle l'intriguait. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à un souafle. Elle la lança à Newton, qui la reprit instinctivement du pied gauche. La balle traversa la vitre de la porte de son bureau juste au dessus de l'épaule de Ginny qui avait de toute façon baissé la tête. Elle lui jeta un air interrogateur, alors que dans le bureau des Aurors, on entendait des « Pas encore, non ! », « Bodstrom, maîtrise ta balle moldue ! »

\- Accio, ballon de football !

Celui-ci revint docilement dans les mains de son propriétaire. « Reparo », lança-t-il ensuite pour réparer les bris de verre.

\- Vous avez les noms. Rien ne vous empêche d'aller faire une interview. Moi je pourrais être, disons, dans le coin, pas très loin, à observer. Prévenez-moi quand vous êtes en interview, c'est tout.

\- C'est bien ce que je crois que je pense, Bodstrom ?

\- C'est bien ça. J'ai plus que confiance en vous.

Ginny lui sourit en sortant du bureau.

\- Envoyez un hibou à Hermione, pour la rassurer. Je sais qu'elle se ronge les sangs à l'instant même où on parle. Et invitez-la à boire un verre, fit la rousse en claquant la porte.


	7. Un verre, un parlementaire

\- Mais enfin, Gin', qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Newton ! Enfin, je veux dire, Bodstrom, enfin, le chef du bureau des Aurors...

\- tu l'aimes bien, hein, avoue !

\- Je... je...

Échouée dans le canapé, Ginny souriait ostensiblement à Hermione, et avait un sourcil levé, pour marquer l'évidence.

\- C'est juste que... dans le monde moldu, c'est une star. Je pense que tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est comme si toi, tu étais la chef du meilleur joueur de Quidditch des dix dernières années.

\- Le football, c'est ça ? Fit-elle, en accentuant chacune des syllabes.

\- C'est ça.

\- Si il n'y avait pas eu Harry, je serais bien sortie avec toute l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby. Et puis ce qui compte, c'est que tu lui ais dit oui. C'est juste une sortie entre amis. Tu sais, ça se fait. De temps en temps, on va boire un verre avec Colin. Et je ne songerais jamais à le mettre dans mon lit.

\- Tu ne m'encourages pas vraiment, là, Ginny.

\- Je dis juste que ce n'est qu'un verre. Et qu'en plus, tu auras sans doute l'occasion de faire la Une du Sorcière Hebdo moldu.

\- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur.

\- C'est réglé, vous irez donc prendre un verre demain soir.

\- Et je dis quoi à Ron ?

\- Rien du tout. C'est bien plus simple comme ça.

Ginny leva sa bouteille de bièreaubeurre, ses yeux souriaient malicieusement. Hermione en fit de même, pour se donner du courage. Elle ne savait pas très bien si c'était seulement l'alcool qui lui chauffait doucement le ventre.

* * *

\- Monsieur Longwall ! Monsieur Longwall ! S'il vous plaît, est-ce-que vous auriez une minute à m'accorder ? Je vous ai envoyé des hiboux et...

\- Une minute ? J'en doute fort, Miss Weasley.

Parker Longwall était du genre fuyant. Du genre savonnette parfumée aux ordures qu'on pouvait trouver dans le magasin de Fred et George. Ginny ne se laissa pas démonter par le courant d'air en costume qui l'avait dépassé sans même lui jeter un regard. Elle lui courut après plus qu'elle ne lui emboîta le pas. Elle se fit une place entre les deux assistants parlementaires qui naviguaient à ses côtés en silence, des piles de parchemins sur les bras.

\- Monsieur Longwall ! Vous étiez bien au match de Quidditch, l'autre soir, quand on a retrouvé le le corps de Neville Londubat, vous le connaissiez ?

\- Londubat ?

Il s'adressait à ses deux assistants. L'un et l'autre firent non de la tête en silence.

\- Connais pas, répondit-il alors, d'un ton sec et définitif.

\- Peut-être que vous le connaissiez, sans le savoir ! Il enseignait la botanique à Poudlard, et...

\- Je ne fais pas partie des commissions d'éducation, et je n'ai jamais rien eu à faire avec les affaires de Poudlard, vous savez aussi bien que moi quelle est la politique en la matière : ce qui se passe à Poudlard reste à Poudlard. Et la botanique...

Il avait interrompu brusquement sa course, Ginny failli le percuter de plein fouet. Elle sentit la main d'un des assistants qui la retenait par le dos de sa veste.

\- J'ai toujours exécré la botanique. Et tout ce qui a avoir aux affaires de Poudlard, puisqu'on ne peut y interférer. Donc Londubat, non, je vous le redis franchement, ça ne me dit rien, et c'est très bien comme ça. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'un professeur de botanique ? Je suis spécialisé dans la défense. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je dois y aller.

Il désignait de la tête la porte d'entrée du Magenmagot. Ginny n'eut le temps de rien dire, il s'était déjà engouffré à l'intérieur. Les clones de Longwall l'avaient gratifié d'un regard noir. Elle leur répondit par une grimace faussement offusquée. Elle déroula le parchemin sur lequel sa plume avait pris en note la conversation. Tout y était. Mais c'était décevant. Elle fourra le parchemin dans son sac, et en sortit une photo de Marissa Kirkbrook. Elle devrait être dans les parages. Mais où ? Alors qu'elle levait la tête pour essayer de distinguer des visages dans la foule, elle entendit un murmure passer près d'elle.

« Bien joué Weasley. Kirkbrook ne siège pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi n'irions nous pas en ville ? »

Elle sourit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la grande silhouette de Bodstrom était déjà une centaine de mètres plus loin.


	8. Le Viktor Krum moldu

Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi Ginny s'attendait. Elle pensait que dans son monde d'origine, Bodstrom serait plus... qu'il ne serait pas à jouer les courants d'air. Il lui semblait plus effacé chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Il portait une casquette de sport rouge, des lunettes noires et maintenait ses poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste. Il ne levait pas le nez de ses chaussures, mais il savait où il allait. Elle, elle marchait le nez en l'air, trop contente de pouvoir sortir du monde des sorciers. À chaque fois, cela lui faisait l'effet de visiter un pays étranger, tout en restant chez elle. Ginny adorait ça. Elle avait tanné Hermione à de nombreuses reprises pour qu'elle lui fasse découvrir la vie moldue. Mais celle-ci n'avait guère de temps. Harry non plus. Et il détestait tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler son enfance moldue. Une fois par an, il envoyait une carte pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à son cousin Dudley, mais c'était tout. Elle avait espéré qu'avec Bodstrom, ce serait différent. Elle était déçue. Elle lui flanqua son coude dans les cotes.

\- Eh Bodstrom, souris, on est dans ton monde ! Il paraît même que tu es une star, ici !

\- Justement. J'essaye d'être discret.

\- Allez, Bodstrom, lâche-toi, un peu !

Un jeune homme se retourna sur leur passage. « Bodstrom ? C'est Bodstrom ! » Un autre type s'arrêta. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. « Bodstrom ? », « Bodstrom ! », « Hey, c'est Bodstrom ! » Newton marcha d'un pas plus vif, Ginny peinait à le suivre, alors que la foule s'agglutinait autour d'eux. Rapidement, il y eut des flashs d'appareils photo. Il lui prit la main, salua rapidement la foule et l'entraîna dans un kebab, dont il ouvrit et verrouilla la porte d'un sortilège avant de foncer vers les cuisines sans demander son reste. Ils transplanèrent sans que la rousse ne put rien dire.

Ils avaient atterri dans un autre quartier de Londres, sortaient de l'allée de stockage d'un pub.

\- Voilà, maintenant, tu comprends ?

Il était visiblement agacé. Cela se sentait au pas long qu'il infligeait à Ginny, qui était presque obligée de courir pour se maintenir à son allure.

\- La casquette, c'est ton ancienne équipe, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Hermione ne mentait pas, t'es une vraie star chez les moldus. C'est toujours comme ça quand tu sors dans la rue ?

\- Quand on me jette en pâture au milieu de la foule en plein centre-ville de Londres, oui. Je ne te remercie pas.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer.

\- Attends, tu doutais d'Hermione ? Tu ne la croyais pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, non... enfin, si. Mais je ne croyais pas que les joueurs de Quidditch moldu étaient aussi célèbres que les vrais joueurs de Quidditch.

\- Je peux t'assurer que si. C'est même pire que tout depuis David Beckham.

\- Qui ?

\- L'équivalent moldu de Viktor Krum.

\- Ah.

Ginny s'arrêta net devant un kiosque à journaux.

\- Eh, mais c'est toi !

\- Chut ! Moins fort ! On ne va pas remettre ça !

Newton l'entraîna de nouveau par la main, alors que le kiosquier penchait la tête pour mieux les observer. Ginny fit demi-tour et prit un journal. Bodstrom paya silencieusement le kiosquier qui lui scrutait le visage sans aucune vergogne.

À la Une du Sun, une photo immobile le montrait avec Hermione, probablement dans un pub. _« Qui est la nouvelle copine de Bodstrom ? »_, s'interrogeait la manchette. Plusieurs noms d'inconnues s'alignait à la suite : Kate Middleton, Cara Delevingne, Kiera Knightley ou encore Kate Beckinsale. _« Quelle Kay pour Bodstrom ? »_, continuait le journal.

\- C'est le Rita Skeeter magazine ?

\- Tout juste.

\- C'est quand même étrange, ces photos qui ne bougent pas, fit Ginny, en feuilletant le journal.

\- On y est.

\- Hein, quoi ? Aïe !

Ginny percuta de plein fouet Newton qui s'était immobilisé devant elle. Il faisait face à une énorme maison bourgeoise, strictement identique à toutes les autres de la rue.

\- Il habite là ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument.


	9. Mauvaises nouvelles

Bodstrom ôta ses lunettes de soleil, et grimpa les trois marches pour aller frapper à la porte. Deux marches plus bas, Ginny se tenait prête. Des quatre suspects, c'était l'un de ceux qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir. _« De revoir serait plus correct »_, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement.

Un majordome sans âge ouvrit la porte et s'enquit du motif de leur visite. À la vue de la carte professionnelle de Newton, il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

_« Monsieur n'est pas encore rentré. Je vous prie de bien vouloir l'attendre dans le petit salon »_, souffla-t-il avant de les guider vers le dit petit salon, _« qui fait bien la taille de mon appartement »_, songea Newton, en levant la tête vers le plafond.

Ginny et Newton se retrouvèrent seuls. La rousse se laissa tomber sur un divan aussi raide qu'une planche, tandis que le grand blond faisait le tour de la pièce. Les miroirs étaient absents, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin. Blaise Zabini dominait tous les cadres photo, ou les articles de presse mis sous verre.

\- Est ce que ça te fait aussi penser à...

\- Un appartement témoin ? La page déco d'intérieur de Sorcière hebdo ?

\- Exactement. Ça me met...

\- Mal à l'aise, lui sourit Ginny. Tu as l'air aussi heureux d'être là que si on t'avait convoqué dans le bureau de McGonagall.

\- Je vois que tu connais cette sensation !

\- C'est le privilège d'être une Weasley, lui rétorqua-t-elle. Dans notre famille, on passe beaucoup de temps à se faire enguirlander par nos supérieurs. C'est presque dans les gènes.

Newton lui sourit de nouveau. C'était plaisant de travailler avec Ginny. Ça le changeait des Aurors, du cadre rigide du Ministère. Elle ne le réprimandait pas, au contraire. C'était lui qui devait tant bien que mal essayer de la maintenir dans la légalité. Ça lui rappelait ses années au centre de formation. C'était lui qu'on tentait de maîtriser à l'époque. Stevie et Michael le couvraient quand il faisait la tournée des bars. _« Essayez de ne pas vous faire arrêter »_, lui avait dit Hermione Granger, quand il lui avait fait part de son idée d'enquête conjointe.

\- Vous êtes au courant de la nouvelle, j'imagine ?

Newton et Ginny sursautèrent. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Blaise Zabini les toisait de toute sa hauteur. _« C'est vrai qu'il a quelque chose »_, admit Ginny, en détaillant le grand jeune homme noir. Avec emphase, celui-ci ôta sa cape blanche, la jeta sur un fauteuil. Il s'assit dans un imposant fauteuil, et jeta un sortilège au buffet. Une bouteille de Pur feu et un verre s'avancèrent vers lui. Son costume trois pièces sombre venait de la boutique du meilleur tailleur de Londres. Tout en lui transpirait le luxe, depuis ses bagues à chaque doigt jusqu'à la chaîne en or de sa montre à gousset.

\- Quelle nouvelle ?, fit Newton, les mains croisées dans le dos. Parfaitement gentleman, il ne releva pas le fait qu'on ne l'ai ni invité à s'asseoir, ni à boire un verre, et encore moins qu'on ne lui ai pas serré la main. De son côté, Ginny s'était enfoncée comme elle le pouvait dans le divan, les bras croisés en signe de défi. Elle avait senti qu'il fallait que ce soit Newton qui dirige l'interrogatoire au regard que Zabini lui avait jeté. Il savait très bien qui elle était. Il ne lui dirait rien. Il était juste visiblement curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, plume et parchemin prêts pour une interview.

\- Oh ! Vous ignorez donc ? Je pensais que le chef du bureau des Aurors saurait. On vient de retrouver le corps sans vie de Seamus Finnigan et celui de Katie Bell.

\- Oh.

\- Si Newton était contrarié, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ginny eut plus de mal. Elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Seamus ? Katie ?

\- Oui, fit simplement Zabini, en prenant une gorgée de Pur feu.

Stupéfaite, la rousse s'écroula sur le divan. Profitant de son silence momentané, Newton en profita pour reprendre la main sur l'entretien.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes là.

\- Ah ? Tiens donc. Dites m'en plus.

\- Vous étiez dans les tribunes officielles, le soir du meurtre de Neville Londubat ?

\- Nous y voilà.

Zabini prit le temps de croiser les jambes. Il trônait. Il dominait, même assis. Newton, déjà grand, devait se courber pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui, j'y étais. Avec Kourtney Bradley, Miss sorcière de l'année. Terrible tragédie, sans doute. Très bonne soirée.

\- Connaissiez-vous Londubat ?

\- Non.

\- C'est faux !, lança Ginny.

\- Que fait-elle ici, Monsieur Bodstrom ? Je n'ai pas demandé jusque là, mais vous comprenez sans doute mon interrogation, fit Zabini, obséquieux.

\- Un reportage. Elle me suit depuis plusieurs jours. Croyez-moi, on finit par s'y faire.

\- J'en doute, fit Zabini, avec un regard éloquent. C'est étonnant, la perte de vitesse de la Gazette du sorcier. On m'a dit, de source sûre, que les ventes étaient mal en point. On se demande pourquoi.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Monsieur Zabini. Miss Weasley dit que vous le connaissiez ?

\- Ah oui... je vois ce qu'elle veut dire, répondit-il sans adresser le moindre regard à la jeune fille.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je l'ai connu, fit-il, en mimant des guillemets, lorsque nous étions étudiants à Poudlard. Par là, je veux dire que nous y étions en même temps. Un type pataud, un peu maladroit, dans mon souvenir.

\- Aussi l'un des héros de la bataille de Poudlard ! Rugit Ginny. Pas comme certains autres !

Zabini l'ignora superbement, lissa du plat de la main la veste de son costume.

\- Rien de plus ?

\- Rien de plus. Pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin de connaître ce type ? , lança-t-il après s'être levé, le verre à la main. C'était le signal. Newton le lut correctement, et s'avança pour lui serrer la main, ce que le jeune homme ne put pas lui refuser cette fois-ci. Il continua de faire comme si Ginny n'existait pas, et les raccompagna à la porte.

\- Au plaisir, Monsieur Bodstrom.

La porte claqua. Sur le trottoir, Ginny fulminait, tout en avançant au hasard.

\- Quelle ordure ! Non mais quelle ordure ! Ce mec n'a aucun... il n'est...

Elle enrageait tellement que les mots n'étaient pas suffisants. Les mains dans les poches, Newton la rejoint tranquillement, le regard au loin. Après quelques centaines de mètres, la colère de Ginny retomba. Pas son agacement.

\- Et on est où, au fait ? Et pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? , fit-elle.

\- Au milieu de nulle part, lui répondit honnêtement Newton. Mais je sais où aller. Et je conviens que ce type est odieux. Mais nous avons encore deux autres suspects à voir. En attendant, je voudrais te faire voir quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Maugréa Ginny.

Newton avait sorti de sa poche un petit appareil avec un écran lumineux, qu'il consultait apparemment. Il lui tendit l'écran. Elle secoua la tête, sans comprendre, les bras levés.

\- Un match. Nous allons voir un match. Ça va te détendre autant que moi.

\- Ah vraiment ? Tu n'as pas l'air tendu, pourtant. Et attends, il n'y a pas de matchs de la ligue, ce soir...

Ils transplanèrent. Et atterrirent dans une tribune personnelle d'Anfield. Les chants des supporters saisirent Ginny dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

\- Je dois admettre que je n'étais pas convaincue. Je dois bien le dire.

Newton avait raccompagné Ginny jusqu'à son cottage. Il rit.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était quelque chose.

\- Hermione est déjà venue voir un match ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je la vois plus fan de City.

\- Une autre équipe de... football ?

Newton repartit d'un éclat de rire.

\- Oui, c'est l'équivalent des Tornades.

\- Mais vous avez bien été prendre un verre, non ?

\- Oui, parce tu lui avais dit de me dire oui ! Subtil, Weasley, répondit-il en lui mettant sur la tête sa casquette rouge de Liverpool.

Elle la réajusta sur sa crinière rousse, et lui sourit en retour. Elle sentait que l'instant était critique. C'était autant l'instinct de la joueuse de Quidditch que son bas ventre qui parlait. Elle savait qu'il ressentait sans doute possible la même chose. La manche de sa veste relevée laissait paraître son avant-bras tatoué. Une femme rousse se dessinait, dans la carte de la dame de cœur.

\- Merci pour cette soirée. On continuera demain.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Newton s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de revenir face à elle, alors qu'elle tenait la poignée à demi ouverte. Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens. Il fronçait les sourcils, contrarié.

\- On se voit demain, dans mon bureau. À dix heures. Pétantes, Weasley.

Il se pencha, les mains dans les poches, pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle sentit la barbe de trois jours contre sa joue, lui rendit son baiser sur la joue. Il avait l'air surpris. Agréablement surpris. Il s'éloigna à reculons, buta sur une pierre dans l'allée, puis transplana.

_« Bon dieu de bordel de bois ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? »_, murmura Ginny, tout en se passant la main sur la joue. Elle secoua la tête, et verrouilla sa porte avant de foncer vers la cheminée pour appeler Hermione.


	10. La même longueur d'ondes

Alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte du bureau du chef des Aurors, Newton en jaillit. Il buta contre elle, mais cela passa totalement inaperçu dans l'énorme bureau des Aurors qui était désert.

\- Ginny !

\- Newton !

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir Marissa Kirkbrook. Elle est en séance.

\- Ah? Ok.

Elle le suivit, en réajustant la tresse qu'elle s'était faite en essayant de dompter ses cheveux, pour une fois. Elle s'était réveillée avec une impression étrange. Hermione dormait à côté d'elle. Elles avaient passé la soirée à parler, tant et si bien qu'elle avait fini par quitter son bureau pour la rejoindre chez elle. Comme ça arrivait constamment quand Harry ou Ron n'étaient pas là, elles avaient dormi ensemble.

_« J'ai aimé prendre un verre avec lui, ça m'a changé les idées, et à lui aussi. On s'est rendu compte qu'on avait des points en commun. Je ferais bien ça régulièrement, avec les membres du département de la Justice. Il pourrait être un ami, je pense. On se comprend à beaucoup de niveaux, nous sommes entre deux mondes »_, lui avait raconté Hermione.

_« J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de voir un match de Quidditch, quand j'ai compris les règles de son jeu. Et puis les gens qui chantaient 'Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart'... c'était quelque chose. J'ai eu l'impression de jouer à nouveau avec les Harpies. Il est bizarre, si froid quand on parle de l'enquête, et pendant le match, j'ai eu l'impression de voir une nouvelle personne. C'était un vrai fan, autant que moi. Il avait ses moments où il trépignait comme moi d'être à la tribune alors qu'il devrait être sur le terrain. On était... sur la même longueur d'ondes »_, lui avait répliqué Ginny.

Hermione lui avait sourit, mystérieusement. Elle n'avait pas répliqué. Elle s'était tut, pour une fois.

* * *

\- Marissa Kirkbrook ?

\- Elle-même.

\- Vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

\- Plus que ça, même.

Marissa Kirkbrook était une jeune quinquagénaire qui avait décidé que la cinquantaine serait la meilleure décennie de sa vie. Elle avait ainsi abandonné son mari, son amante, pour ne se consacrer qu'à ses trois enfants, et à ses pulsions. Elle trouvait Ginny tout à fait à son goût. Et elle le lui fit savoir. Ginny, sur la chaise du bureau de la parlementaire, ne choisit pas comment lui répondre, tout en étant flattée.

\- Connaissiez-vous Neville Longdubat, l'homme qui a été assassiné le soir où vous étiez en tribune officielle ?

\- Non. On m'a dit qu'il était professeur à Poudlard. Mais non. J'étais au match avec Frederica Brown, ancienne capitaine des Harpies. Et j'étais entièrement concentrée sur elle... et le match.

\- Je vois.

Kirkbrook se leva, et sortit un dossier d'une armoire classeur à côté de Ginny. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à Ginny.

\- Vous sauriez me mettre en contact avec Rita Skeeter ? Elle me plaît vraiment... comme journaliste.

Ginny eut un haut le cœur rien que d'y penser, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle lui laissa la carte de Rita, que celle-ci lui avait laissé en exemplaire multipliable. Et elle transplana à Gringotts.


	11. Gringotts

\- Ah ! Voici ma femme !

Newton lui tendait le bras, d'un air naturel. Ginny vint se lover contre lui, spontanément. Elle se cala dans son étreinte, sans chercher à comprendre.

\- Votre conseiller va vous recevoir, si vous voulez bien patienter...

Dans une salle d'attente impersonnelle au possible, Newton et Ginny s'éloignèrent d'un coup, pour observer pour l'un les tableaux, pour l'autre lire les Sorcière hebdo qui traînaient sur la table basse.

\- Boris Standman est conseiller en placements à très hauts risques. Il ne prend pas de nouveaux clients. J'ai dû m'arranger pour qu'il reçoit l'un de ses plus vieux clients... Bert Francks.

\- Faux et usage de faux ? J'adore. Très Weasley, à vrai dire. Très Potter et Granger aussi, quand j'y pense, répliqua joyeusement Ginny.

\- Très Bodstrom aussi.

La salle d'attente des bureaux des conseillers était d'une tristesse à pleurer, en comparaison avec le faste du grand hall. Ils furent reçu par Boris Standman, surpris.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas Bert Francks ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse appeler la sécurité, Ginny avait refermé la porte du bureau et insonorisé la pièce. Le conseiller bancaire eut un sourire de mauvaise grâce en voyant la carte professionnelle de Newton.

\- Vous avez réservé un créneau, je ne peux pas refuser, dit-il, contrarié.

L'homme était petit, et ne tenait pas en place. Il faisait les cent pas dans un bureau qui était plus haut que large. « Mes archives », fit-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de Ginny, qui n'apercevait pas le plafond. Il y avait des dizaines de mètres de rouleaux de parchemins sur les quatre murs.

\- Vous êtes ici pour les meurtres, c'est ça ?, anticipa-t-il, en faisant jouer ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Courtois, il n'oublia pas de leur servir une tasse de thé. Newton croisa les jambes, prit ses aises. Ginny restait en retrait. « J'ai lu dans la presse, pour Seamus Finnigan et Katie Bell. Pour Neville Londubat... » Il ne put se résoudre à finir sa phrase. Newton le fit pour lui.

\- Vous étiez là.

\- Oui, grimaça-t-il.

\- C'est dans vos habitudes d'aller voir un match de Quidditch ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je n'y connais pas grand chose, pour tout vous dire, mais j'avais des tickets, qu'un collègue m'avait donné. Mon fils est très fan, il joue dans l'équipe de Pouffsoufle à Poudlard. Alors je l'ai emmené.

Il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce que trouvait son fils à ce sport, mais il avait voulu lui faire plaisir, malgré tout.

\- À quel poste joue-t-il ?, fit alors Ginny.

\- Euh...

Le petit homme se gratta la joue une seconde, les yeux en l'air. Il réajusta ses lunettes. Comme la formule d'un sortilège complexe qu'on n'arrive pas à retenir, il avait noté mentalement les postes de jeu d'une équipe de Quidditch pour se souvenir de celui de son fils.

\- Il est... poursuiveur. Pas mauvais, d'après ce qu'il me dit ! Il marque pas mal de points. Et de loin, avec ça ! Quinze au dernier match contre Serpentard. Sourit-t-il avec fierté. « Moi à l'école, j'étais dans le club d'échecs, et je n'étais pas mauvais non plus. J'aurais pu en faire mon métier », ajouta-t-il.

Newton jeta un regard à Ginny, qui reprit sa contemplation des archives.

\- Comment avez-vous atterri en tribune officielle ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, les places étaient à mon collègue. Lui est très fan aussi. Mais il n'a pas pu aller au match, alors il me les a donné, il sait que Donnie est fan.

\- Connaissiez-vous Neville Londubat ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. C'était sans doute un des clients de la banque, mais il ne faisait pas partie des miens. Je peux vous donner la liste de mes clients, si vous insistez. J'aimerais vraiment juste que celle-ci reste confidentielle, et qu'on ne sache pas que je vous l'ai donné, murmura-t-il, sur le ton de la supplique.

Newton acquiesça, avec un air sérieux. Standman sembla se détendre un peu.

\- Katie Bell et Seamus Finnigan ?

\- Je ne les connaissais pas plus, fit-il, en ouvrant les mains en signe d'impuissance. « J'aurais aimé vous renseigner, mais je ne peux pas ».

Une fois sur le chemin de traverse, les deux acolytes se séparèrent.

\- Il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose, fit Ginny, les mains dans les poches.

\- Je vais aller interroger la dernière personne sur la liste. J'aurais cru que tu n'aurais pas raté un seul interrogatoire, répondit Newton, l'air déçu.

\- Non, je t'assure, c'est mieux si je ne suis pas là. Lui et moi... enfin, lui et mes amis... on a un passif. Crois-moi, tu t'en sortiras beaucoup mieux si je ne suis pas là.

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux...

Newton fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il reprit son masque impénétrable, donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de Ginny avant de remonter la rue. « On se voit plus tard », dit-il, déjà tout à son prochain entretien. Ginny haussa les épaules. Après tout, Harry aurait pu lui expliquer depuis longtemps pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée de mêler un Potter ou un Weasley ou une Granger à une investigation sur un Malefoy. Elle nota mentalement d'en parler avec Harry lorsqu'il rentrerait. Et elle se promit de lui écrire, avant de se raviser. _« J'ai jamais le temps pour lui écrire quand il est à l'étranger, faut être réaliste. Il n'y a bien qu'Hermione qui arrive à correspondre et à s'inquiéter de tout le monde, malgré un emploi du temps de ministre »_. Elle soupira, puis transplana directement à la rédaction de la Gazette, pour aller se disputer avec Colin Crivey, comme elle s'y attendait.

* * *

\- Ginny, j'apprécie ce que tu fais, mais tu ne peux pas disparaître pendant trois jours comme ça ! Surtout sans rien écrire pour le journal !

_« Nous y voilà »_, songea la rousse, tout en se débarrassant péniblement de son perfecto. D'agacement, elle finit par lui jeter un sort pour qu'il s'enlève tout seul. Le mouvement fut trop vif, le blouson vint ricocher au plafond pour lui retomber sur la figure. Elle soupira, jeta le perfecto sur sa chaise. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait strictement rien écrit depuis le début de son enquête, et même pour elle, ça commençait à être limite. Pour toute réponse, elle gardait le silence. À son bureau, Rita Skeeter n'en perdait pas une miette.

\- Je vais m'y mettre, répondit enfin Ginny, en se servant une tasse de thé froid. J'ai suffisamment d'éléments pour un premier papier.

\- J'espère bien, au bout de trois jours ! S'étranglait presque Colin, qui faisait voler la maquette du journal dans tous les sens sans s'en rendre compte. Je te réserve une demi à la Une, fit-il en se radoucissant un peu. Je te fais confiance, mais il y a intérêt que ce soit bon ! Conclut-il en donnant de petits coups de baguette menaçant vers Ginny.

\- Et où est la maquette ? S'énerva-t-il, en se retournant vers son bureau.

\- Euh... fit Ginny, en pointant le plafond du doigt.

Tous les parchemins de la maquette flottaient au plafond dans le désordre. Elle réprima son fou rire et sortit sa plume. Elle allait pondre un papier fantastique, elle le sentait. En général, son instinct ne la trompait pas.


	12. L'armée de Dumbledore

_« Qui veut la peau des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ?_

_Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Katie Bell ont été assassiné. Le premier il y a une semaine lors d'un match de Quidditch, les deux autres il y a deux jours, sur leur lieux de travail. L'onde de choc de ses meurtres secoue la communauté magique. Le Ministre de la Magie s'est exprimé : « Je condamne fermement ces actes de violence, qui seront punis par la loi. Car après le temps de la stupeur et de l'émotion, il faudra se poser les bonnes questions, et en tirer des conclusions. Toute la lumière sera faite sur ces meurtres », a-t-il promis, « Il ne faut pas céder à la tentation de la panique ». Et pourtant, sur le chemin de traverse, lorsqu'on interroge les sorciers et sorcières, on ressent une certaine fébrilité, et des interrogations. « Faudrait pas que ça recommence comme avant. Moi en tout cas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter une deuxième fois », indique Robert, représentant en tapis volants. « Bien sûr que je fais le rapprochement avec l'époque où Vous Savez Qui était revenu. Les gens ne se font pas assassiner comme ça, pour rien. Oui je suis inquiète. Que ce soit un fou qui frappe au hasard ou non, c'est préoccupant, non ? », s'interroge Madga, fabricante de potions. « C'est vrai que c'est peut-être trop tôt pour faire des rapprochements, ou émettre des hypothèses, mais évidemment que ça vient à l'esprit. Ça ne s'est pas passé il y a si longtemps que ça, même si certains préfèrent faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. En tout cas, que des sorciers se fassent assassiner, ce n'est jamais bon signe », estime Finn, fonctionnaire au Ministère._

_Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'on avait pas connu pareils assassinats en Angleterre, et ceux-ci rappellent une bien sombre époque à ceux qui l'ont vécu. Je parle bien sûr du retour de Voldemort, avant qu'il ne soit défait définitivement lors de la bataille de Poudlard._

_C'est le directeur du bureau des Aurors en personne, Newton Bodstrom, qui est chargé de l'enquête. Celui-ci a la pleine confiance de la directrice du Département de la Justice, Hermione Granger. Sans trahir le secret de l'enquête, on peut affirmer que de multiples pistes restent sont explorées. _

_Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Katie Bell. Si ces noms ne parlaient pas au public avant leur mort, un professeur de botanique, un producteur de sortilèges pyromagiques, une entraîneuse de Quidditch, ces trois personnes avaient bien quelque chose en commun. Tous ont fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, deux ans avant la chute de Voldemort. Tous ont combattu l'autoritarisme du Ministère, alors personnifié par Dolores Ombrage. Enfin, tous se sont battus à la bataille de Poudlard, et tous en ont réchappé. _

_On peut supposer que ce n'est pas tant aux personnes que le meurtrier en voulait, mais plutôt à ce qu'ils représentaient : le courage, la loyauté, la détermination. Des valeurs portées par la maison Gryffondor. La directrice de Poudlard et ancienne directrice de la maison Gryffondor indique « sa profonde tristesse. Chacun à leur manière ont été des élèves marquants. Bien sûr pour leur engagement contre Voldemort et un Ministère délirant. Je choisis cependant de me souvenir de Neville Londubat pour son parcours, d'un élève timide à un professeur reconnu que j'ai pu côtoyer. Je garde en mémoire le talent certain quoique intempestif pour les effets de combustion de Seamus Finnigan, et la virtuosité sur un balai de Katie Bell. Ces morts sont de tragiques événements dans l'histoire de la maison Gryffondor autant que pour la communauté des sorciers »._

* * *

_\- « L'Armée de Dumbledore ? »_, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça, et pourquoi ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de m'en parler ? Tu sais de quoi j'ai eu l'air, quand une nuée de journalistes m'est tombée dessus ce matin ? Pardon pour tes confrères, mais c'est quand même une sacrée bande de...

\- Tais-toi avant de devenir insultant. J'ai supposé que tu savais. Apparemment, je me suis trompée...

Ginny tentait de se justifier, face à Newton qui fulminait. Il ne cessait de s'ébouriffer les cheveux, faisait les cent pas comme un animal en cage, prisonnier dans son bureau. Sur ses bras, l'encre avait à peine le temps de composer un motif qu'elle bougeait de nouveau, dans un balai incessant.

\- Je vais te raconter. D'accord ? Comme ça la prochaine fois que tu tomberas sur un journaliste, tu pourras mieux répondre.

\- Ce ne sera pas difficile ! Ils en savaient plus que moi !

De bonne grâce, il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle, étendant ses longues jambes croisées devant lui. Elle lui refit le récit de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, et des années qui avaient suivies. Le regard perdu en l'air, elle plongea dans ses années douloureuses.

Lorsque Ginny se tut, Newton soupira. C'était un soupir admiratif. Il la voyait d'un œil différent. Il savait toutes ces années, par la presse, par les livres. Par ce qu'on racontait de Harry et Ron, et ce qu'ils voulaient bien dire aussi. Il se doutait de ce qu'avait pu vivre Hermione Granger, difficilement, parce que c'était sa patronne. Mais jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que Ginny aurait pu traverser autant de choses. Elle semblait deviner ce qu'il pensait, en l'observant.

\- Ça ne se voit pas, hein ? Pas de cicatrices, pas de traces.

Le ton de sa voix contenait à la fois des reproches et des tremblements. Elle se leva vivement, lui tourna le dos, les bras croisées contre sa poitrine. Elle ne pensait pas que faire le récit de ces souvenirs la remuerait autant. Elle croyait être revenue de tout ça. Elle ne l'entendit pas se rapprocher dans son dos. Elle fut surprise quand il la prit dans ses bras. Contre ses bras, elle voyait les siens, l'encre de ses tatouages en mouvement qui racontaient leurs propres histoires.

\- Ça ne se voit pas, non. Mais tout le monde n'a pas à être un livre ouvert, murmura-t-il contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

\- Et alors, c'est tout ?

\- Quoi, c'est tout ?

\- Eh bien... il ne s'est rien passé de plus ?

\- Que voulais-tu qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, je...

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Hermione et Ginny se renvoyaient des questions, assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, sans se jeter un regard. Elles étaient hypnotisées par la télévision. Ginny était fascinée par cette boîte à images moldues. Elles avaient mangé à même la boîte de conserve.

\- Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, c'est tout, avança Hermione, en étendant ses jambes sur les cuisses de Ginny.

\- Je trouve que c'est plutôt entre vous ! Rétorqua Ginny.

\- Et tu fais quoi de Ron ?

\- Et tu fais quoi de Harry ?

\- Un point pour Gryffondor.

\- Balle au centre.

\- Hein ?

\- Oh rien, Ginny, laisse tomber. Dis moi plutôt comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire de Malefoy.

\- J'en sais rien. Enfin, pas trop.

Hermione tourna la tête vers son amie.

\- Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ?

\- J'ai dit à Newton que c'était pas une bonne idée que j'y aille avec lui.

\- Ça c'est sûr. Pour une fois, tu as pris la bonne décision. Et alors, il a dit quoi ?

\- Qu'il n'était absolument pas responsable de quoique ce soit, et qu'il était indigné de voir qu'on pensait à lui pour cet assassinat. La routine, quoi. Apparemment, il a un bon alibi. Mais Newton va vérifier. Moi, je me tiens le plus loin possible de ce cafarteur.

\- Une réaction censée de Ginny Weasley ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil, avoue !

\- Arrête, 'mione...

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu me passes la Bièreaubeurre ?

Hermione tendit la bouteille à Ginny sans rien dire.


	13. La serre de Londubat

Ils avaient transplané au beau milieu d'un lotissement de banlieue tout ce qu'il avait de plus banal. La maison à laquelle faisaient face Ginny et Newton n'avait strictement rien de différent de toutes les autres de la rues. Seul un œil de sorcier pouvait déceler la différence, et s'apercevoir que les plantes dans le jardin n'avaient rien d'ordinaire. Il y avait là tout ce qu'il fallait pour le nécessaire d'un botaniste. Y compris une plante qui tenta de les mordre quand ils remontèrent l'allée. Elle était bloquée par une protection magique qui l'empêchait d'atteindre les visiteurs. Ils frappèrent à la porte.

\- Madame Londubat. Je suis Newton Bodstrom du bureau des Aurors, et c'est... enfin, vous savez qui c'est. Est-ce-que nous pouvons entrer ?

\- Je... oui, bien sûr.

Hannah s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Ils la suivirent en silence. Une fois assis dans le canapé, une vieille pièce de mobilier qui devait dater de la guerre, Ginny prit la parole. Hannah n'avait pas une seule fois regardé Newton en face. Elle préférait faire comme s'il n'était pas là, lui et tout ce qu'il représentait.

\- Hannah, on voudrait bien... on voudrait en savoir un peu plus sur Neville, ce qu'il faisait ces derniers temps. Il était, disons, différent de d'habitude, bizarre ?

Hannah eut un pâle sourire pour la rousse.

\- On a... tout le monde a toujours trouvé Neville bizarre. C'est pour ça que je...

Ginny hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin. Elle lui laissait le temps.

\- Il était préoccupé par ses cours, les examens arrivaient. Mais c'était la même chose chaque année, je savais que pendant plusieurs semaines il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'en plus, cette année, il avait repris ses recherches un peu plus tôt. Ça, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Ses recherches ?

\- Ses recherches de botaniste, explicita-t-elle. Chaque année, il s'y remet après les examens. De temps en temps, il publie un article dans une revue botaniste. Il a fait quelques trouvailles, tu sais, des choses qui n'intéressent que les botanistes ou les très grands sorciers. Il a même eu des prix, pour ça. Il les a repris plus tôt. Il disait que c'était important.

Elle regardait le manteau de la cheminée. Quelques petits trophées brillaient sous la poussière, qui était suspendue en l'air. Dans la lumière, quelques petits points apparaissaient en surimpression, immobiles. La maison avait cessé de vivre avec Neville. À l'intérieur, Hannah évoluait comme un insecte hors de sa coquille. Ginny sentit que Newton lui enfonçait le coude dans le flanc.

\- Est-ce-que nous pourrions jeter un coup d'œil à ces recherches ? Je te promets, on ne prendra rien...

\- Allez-y, la coupa-t-elle. Moi je n'arrive pas à toucher à ses affaires. Je ne peux pas.

Hannah s'était levée, pour les guider dans la maison. Ils sortirent, et atteignirent une serre aménagée à l'abri des regards dans le jardin de derrière.

\- Je vous attends dans la maison, glissa Hannah, avant de s'éclipser.

Ginny tourna la poignée de la serre, la baguette à la main.

\- On ne sait pas quel genre de créature Neville a mis en terre là dedans, je préfère me méfier. J'ai un assez mauvais souvenir des serres de Poudlard, si tu veux tout savoir.

Newton ricana et appuya sur la poignée.

Enfin, ce n'est qu'une serre, qu'est ce qui pourrait … Hey !

En une fraction de seconde, un tentacule le saisit par le pied et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

C'est bien ce que je disais, soupira Ginny, en rentrant la baguette pointée en avant, alors que Newton lui hurlait de l'aider à redescendre.

Tu trouves quelque chose ?

Pas vraiment. Je ne comprends pas grand chose à la botanique, moi non plus, fit Newton, en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour enlever de la terre. Son visage était marbré de traces de terreau. Ginny se retenait tant bien que mal de rire. Elle avait dû neutraliser une gigantesque plante qui voulait visiblement se servir de Newton comme d'un hochet.

Ils consultaient les parchemins de Neville, essayaient de savoir quels étaient ses derniers écrits. Mais il avait un système d'annotations qui leur était complètement incompréhensible.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, fit Ginny.

\- Quoi ? Je suis vraiment largué...

\- Fais comme moi. Replica !

Elle copiait tous les parchemins autour d'elle.

\- Hein ?

\- On va aller montrer ça à quelqu'un qui va pouvoir comprendre. Tu préfères que je libères la chose ?

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, ça va... maugréa-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle se prit une motte de terre dans la figure.

\- Newton, je pourrais te rejoindre là-bas un peu plus tard ? Il faut que j'écrive un article pour la Gazette. Je vais interviewer Hannah. Mais je crois que ça va me prendre du temps. Tiens...

En plus de tous les rouleaux de parchemins, elle lui glissa entre les doigts l'adresse.

\- Ok, d'accord. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon.

\- C'est ça. Et fais attention de ne pas brûler les parchemins en arrivant !

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

Elle lui claqua la porte de la serre au nez, en riant.

\- Ça promet...


	14. Des notes de bas de parchemin

Ginny transplana chez Luna en ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle allait trouver.

\- Ginny ! Nom de dieu ! Mais où est ce que tu m'as envoyé ? C'est une... une... et il y a...

\- Un dragon. Oui. Je sais. Bienvenue chez... elle tourna la tête vers la maison. Une silhouette blonde les attendait sous le porche biscornu.

\- Luna ! Je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi. Mais ton ami ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Ni Romuald non plus.

Newton jeta un regard interloqué à Ginny, qui ne lui répondit pas, mais lui sourit. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. C'est en passant derrière Newton que la rousse sentit une légère odeur de brûlé qui venait des manches de sa veste. Il s'écroula dans le canapé et choisit de rester silencieux, les rouleaux de parchemins entassés sur lui.

\- Tu as fait la connaissance de Romuald, à ce que je sens !

\- Oui. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait avoir un dragon en animal de compagnie ! Je crois que c'est...

\- Pas tout à fait un animal de compagnie, ce qui est interdit par la loi. Romuald est en liberté. Il aime bien revenir chez Luna. C'est tout. Et nous, nous avons besoin de Luna. D'accord ?, lui souffla Ginny, en époussetant sa veste, qui tombait en cendres par endroit.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Luna semblait franchement indifférente à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ginny déplia un à un les rouleaux sur la grande table, et se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde, qui fixait tranquillement Newton du regard. Celui-ci faisait semblant de ne pas être mal à l'aise, mais changeait sans cesse de posture dans le divan.

\- Luna, j'ai besoin, enfin, on a besoin de toi. Tu peux jeter un coup d'œil à ces documents ?

Silencieusement, elle s'avança vers la table et commença à farfouiller dans les papiers. Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. _« Il n'y a qu'elle pour démêler ça »_, songeait Ginny, tout en laissant faire Luna, à côté d'elle. La rousse se retourna vers Newton.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux essayer de faire du thé. Si tu trouves quelque chose qui y ressemble qui ne nous empoisonne pas.

Il acquiesça et fuit dans un coin du rez-de-chaussée de la yourte qui ressemblait à la cuisine et au laboratoire expérimental de la maîtresse des lieux. Ni Ginny ni Luna ne relevèrent ses cris quand il découvrit un élevage de botrucs sous le lavabo.

\- Ce sont les notes de Neville.

Luna avait dit cela comme un constat. Pas comme une question. Elle promenait ses doigts sur le papier, dans un sens, puis dans un autre. Ginny hocha la tête, les bras serrées contre elle.

\- Tu saurais dire ce qu'il faisait, pour ses recherches ? On a vu Hannah. Elle a dit qu'il avait repris le travail universitaire un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Il travaillait peut-être sur quelque chose de compliqué, ou...

Elle n'osa pas dire illégal, parce que Neville Londubat se tenait le plus loin possible de l'illégalité depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Mais c'est sans doute ce qu'ils devaient chercher. _« Il est forcément tombé sur quelque chose. Au départ, il ne devait pas savoir ce que c'était, mais après, il a compris... »_

\- Tu parles toute seule, tu sais ?

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- Non, rien, fit Luna. Je dis juste que tu parles toute seule.

\- Mais non, enfin, tu m'a écoutée, toi.

\- Non. Je t'ai entendue, mais je ne t'ai pas écoutée, nuança Luna, la tête inclinée sur les papiers. « Tiens, je crois que c'est sûr ça qu'il travaillait en dernier. »

Luna extirpa un papier du tas de parchemin.

\- Comment tu peux être sûre que c'était son dernier objet de recherche ?

\- Là, ça, tu vois ?

Elle lui avait collée le coin du parchemin si près du visage que Ginny loucha. Elle se recula un peu, mais ne vit toujours rien. Elle se demanda sérieusement si demander de l'aide à Luna était la pire idée qu'elle avait pu avoir depuis le début de l'enquête.

\- Mais il n'y a rien là dessus !

\- Justement. Regarde le coin de tous les autres rouleaux.

La rousse se pencha de plus près sur les parchemins. Là, elle remarqua ce qu'elle avait pris pour des ratures au premier abord. Sur certains, il y avait le symbole d'une étoile, tracée par quatre traits. Sur d'autres, le symbole n'était pas complet. Le feuillet que Luna lui tendait n'avait aucun symbole. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle commença à comprendre.

\- Un signe complet, la recherche est complète ?

\- Du moins, c'est traité. C'est un truc qu'on faisait à Poudlard, pour savoir où on en était de nos révisions. Comme ça...

\- ...tu sais à peu près où tu es ! C'est génial !

Luna gardait un calme olympien.

\- Tu sais, je suis persuadée que Hermione avait un système du même genre..., s'émerveillait Ginny.

\- Et toi pas, visiblement.

\- Oh pas vraiment, non, j'étais pas de ce style-là, mes révisions étaient...

\- … plutôt anarchiques. Je me souviens. Alors, de quoi ça parle ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à lire, son écriture est vraiment illisible...

Ginny fronçait les sourcils, s'efforçait d'essayer de saisir le sens des notes de Neville. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Newton s'était glissé dans leur dos et lisait silencieusement.

\- Mais c'est pourtant simple ! Il écrit à propos des tentaculas vénéneuses et de l'asphodèle. En revanche, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut bien pouvoir dire. J'étais nul en botanique.

\- Bon dieu, Newton, préviens quand tu fais ça !, s'écria Ginny, qui avait sursauté. Luna était restée impassible.

\- Moi, je veux bien essayer de chercher à savoir. Si tu me lis tout le parchemin, je pourrais peut-être comprendre, lança Luna.

Newton lui fit la lecture de la page, puis de tous les autres parchemins, sur le ton d'une personne égrenant une liste de courses. Luna prenait quelques notes. Ginny faisait les cent pas, écoutait d'une oreille. Ils avaient sans doute le mobile du meurtre sous les yeux, quelque part dans ces notes. Mais elles se refusaient à eux. _« Si j'avais mieux connu Neville, si j'avais passé plus de temps avec lui, j'aurais pu comprendre. J'aurais peut-être pu éviter ça »_. Son visage était sombre et fermé quand ils quittèrent la yourte de Luna. Celle-ci leur avait promis de leur envoyer un hibou si elle avait une idée. Newton avait même décidé de lui faire parvenir un oiseau du bureau des Aurors pour être bien sûr qu'il ne se perdrait pas. Il avait remarqué le calme ombrageux de Ginny, mais ne dit rien. Elle lui semblait prête à exploser, et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. D'ordinaire, il était le premier à vouloir crever l'abcès quand la situation tournait à l'orage dans son équipe, mais face à elle, il se sentait démuni. Il voulut lui donner un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort avant qu'ils ne transplanent chacun de leur côté, mais son coup se perdit dans l'air. Elle était déjà partie. Il ne traîna pas non plus. Romuald aurait pu revenir lui roussir le reste de son costume.


	15. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Ginny était face à sa pinte de Bièreaubeurre, au comptoir du Chaudron baveur. Ses mains étaient humides, serrées autour du verre. Elle n'y avait pas touché. Elle restait là, à regarder le mur rempli de bouteilles poussiéreuses. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Pourtant ils l'assaillaient de manière pressante, ce soir.

* * *

Newton était accoudé au comptoir du pub de son quartier, une pinte de bière à moitié vide devant lui. Sous sa casquette, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient. Lui d'habitude si loquace et concentré n'arrivait pas à faire le vide. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre le match de Premier Ligue qui se jouait à la télévision devant lui.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la grande salle, au milieu des brancards et des personnes blessées qui venaient se faire soigner. Ils avaient gagné. Harry avait réussi. Neville s'avançait vers elle, l'épée de Gryffondor à la main. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi soulagée de sa vie auparavant. La douleur de la mort de son frère était presque supportable. Elle se sentait libre de faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Ginny ! Ginny on l'a fait !

Il l'avait étreint et soulevé de terre. Son visage était couvert de sang et de suie, mais il rayonnait.

\- Oui on l'a fait ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Maintenant, tout va devenir...

\- Normal ? Peut-être un peu. En tout cas, on n'a plus à se soucier de Voldemort. Je vais voir Luna. On se voit plus tard ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète, on se voit après !

Il s'était précipité à la recherche de Luna, elle avait rejoint sa famille. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment revu. Il avait quitté Poudlard pour étudier la botanique dans une université irlandaise et elle était restée pour passer ses examens. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment revu.

* * *

Newton délia le fil de cuir qui entourait le premier journal, et l'ouvrit à côté de sa bière. Sur la couverture, il y avait le nom d'Hermione Granger, et l'année 1991. Quand elle était rentrée à Poudlard. Il y avait une dizaine d'autres journaux du même modèle. Elle les lui avait confiés il y a plusieurs jours déjà. Depuis le début de l'enquête en fait. Mais jusque-là, il s'était refusé à les lire. C'était comme rentrer la tête d'Hermione. Qu'il aimait bien, et qui était surtout sa patronne. Le soir même où le meurtre avait eu lieu, elle était entrée en trombe dans son bureau, et lui avait laissé tombé dans les bras un tas de carnets.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que que c'est ?

\- Il avait lu la couverture, puis avait compris.

\- Non, non, je ne peux pas... enfin...

\- Si Newton, tu peux. Enfin tu devrais. Je me suis dit que ça te permettrait de comprendre un peu mieux qui était Neville.

\- Elle avait violemment rougi.

\- Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que personne ne lise ça. Mais je suis sûre que ça peut t'être utile. Tu me les rendras quand tu auras fini.

Elle s'était arrêtée alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte.

\- Bien sûr, on n'en reparlera jamais.

\- Euh, ok. On n'en reparlera jamais.

* * *

Il tourna la première page. Il les avait observé sans oser les ouvrir jusque là. _« Je suis contente d'être enfin à Poudlard ! C'est immense, fantastique ! C'est même mieux que tout ce que j'avais lu. J'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor par le Choixpeau. J'espère que je vais bien m'entendre avec les autres. C'est pas facile de savoir qui est sympa. Dans le train, j'ai rencontré Harry Potter, le vrai Harry Potter, il avait un peu l'air empoté, mais sympa. Son copain lui... c'est autre chose. J'ai aussi remarqué Drago Malefoy. Je crois bien que je le déteste. Il est tellement hautain et sûr de lui ! En tout cas j'ai hâte de commencer les cours ! »_

Sur un des avant-bras de Newton, un Choixpeau était apparu.


	16. Le nez dans les dossiers

Luna n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Alors, depuis trois jours, Ginny habitait pratiquement à la rédaction de la Gazette. Colin la mettait dehors, quand le service de maintenance magique passait. On l'avait félicitée pour son article où elle faisait le portrait de Neville et des autres victimes. Mais elle passait ses nuits à compiler les dossiers de Neville, Katie, Seamus, qu'elle avait fauché et copié dans le bureau de Newton, un soir où il n'était pas là. _« C'est très bon pour ton avancement, ça Ginny. Quand il y aura un poste de reporter de libre, ça pourrait bien être pour toi »_, lui disait Colin, qui était sincèrement fier. Elle aurait tué pour avoir un tel compliment, avant cette affaire. Ça ne l'atteignait pas aujourd'hui.

Les photos des scène de crime ne lui avaient rien apportés de plus, ni les dépositions des témoins. Toutes les attaques avaient été exécutées très rapidement, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ils étaient seuls à chaque fois : Neville en bas des gradins, Seamus sortait de chez lui, au milieu de la campagne, Katie allait rentrer chez elle après le boulot. Ils avaient dit _« aurevoir »_, ou «_ je reviens »_, _« à toute à l'heure »_, mais ils n'étaient jamais revenus. _« Ils n'ont même pas pu essayer de se défendre »_, constata-t-elle une fois de plus. Chaque soir, elle relisait les mêmes pages, dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas vu, pas compris. Mais le déclic ne venait pas. Chaque soir, elle enrageait un peu plus.

Elle avait aussi pris le compte rendu d'interrogatoire de Malefoy, où transpirait le mépris. Si son alibi pour le le premier meurtre était solide, pour les trois deux autres, c'était moins certain. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que toute cette histoire avait à avoir avec Poudlard, avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Malefoy ou Zabini ? Allongée au milieu des dossiers, elle s'interrogeait. Mais pour elle, il n'y avait en fait qu'eux de suspects. Elle aurait aimé en parler avec Hermione, mais ça aurait été reconnaître une effraction dans le bureau des Aurors. De frustration, elle envoya valser les papiers, s'assit au bord du lit. Elle cogna du poing contre l'armoire en face d'elle, mais ne réussit qu'à s'arracher un grognement de douleur. Ginny n'avait jamais supporté de rester impuissance, et encore moins de ne pas être au cœur de l'action. Il restait bien une dernière chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite. Mais elle risquait de se faire arrêter, où de se faire renvoyer du journal, si on l'apprenait. Elle enfila son perfecto, qu'elle avait jeté sur une chaise. Rapidement, face au miroir, elle se tressa les ses cheveux flamboyants. Elle saisit une petite fiole, cachée derrière un livre de la bibliothèque du salon. Quand elle claqua la porte, tous les parchemins s'envolèrent dans la chambre.


	17. Vernissage à la galerie d'art

_« LA GALERIE BLOXAM PRESENTE SES NOUVEAUX ARTISTES »_

La banderole s'étendait tout du long de la façade vitrée de la galerie d'art Bloxam. Plus haute que large, la galerie d'art était en plein milieu d'une rue moldue d'un quartier cossu de la capitale. Les œuvres des sorciers étaient appréciées dans les deux mondes. Les Moldus se faisaient déposer en taxi, et ne se rendaient pas compte que les sorciers en transplanant sous le porche. Ils s'étonnaient juste du monde que pouvait contenir une si petite galerie.

Entre deux maisons de l'autre côté de la rue, Ginny observait les arrivées depuis une bonne demi-heure, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle passante. À cinquante mètres derrière elle, des Moldus ivres devant un pub. L'occasion qu'elle attendait se présenta enfin. Un groupe de quatre jeunes femmes tanguaient vers elle, tapie à côté d'un vide ordure. Elle laissa glisser sa baguette le long de la manche de son perfecto. Les Moldues étaient tellement saoules qu'elles ne la remarquèrent même pas. La quatrième ne passa pas le coin de la rue. D'un coup de baguette, Ginny l'avait immobilisée - Petrificus totalus – avant de lui arracher quelques mèches de cheveux. Ses trois amies n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle ne les suivait plus. Ginny soupira. _« Tu parles d'amies ! Mais ça arrange mes affaires »_, se disait-elle en farfouillant dans ses poches. _« Bon sang, je suis sûre de l'avoir pris à l'appartement... ah ! »_ Elle extirpa de sa poche intérieure deux petites fioles. L'une était vide, l'autre pleine. Elle transféra juste ce qu'il fallait de liquide, laissa tomber quelques cheveux dans la mixture, qui se teinta de rose pâle. _« Elle ne devrait pas avoir trop mauvais goût, au moins »_, fit-elle, en avalant le mélange. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle contemplait son exact reflet, qui ronflait contre le vide ordure. Conséquence de la pétrification, sans doute. Elle nota mentalement de la dépétrifier et d'effacer ses souvenirs une fois sortie de la galerie, puis se changea avec les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait fourré dans le sac extensible d'Hermione. À savoir, l'unique robe dont elle disposait, et les seules chaussures à talons hauts qu'elle puisse porter sans avoir l'impression d'être déguisée. Pourtant, c'était bien l'impression qu'elle avait. Si le corps de la Moldue lui allait bien, une dizaine de centimètres en plus, des cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés, des yeux bleus charbonneux, la robe était presque trop courte à son goût. Elle rangea sa baguette, après avoir transformé le sac extensible en pochette. Puis elle traversa la rue avec une assurance toute naturelle. Elle sortit le carton d'invitation qu'elle avait subtilisé à un sorcier à son arrivée – Accio – et entra dans la galerie. Elle était dans la place.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minutes pour les repérer. Il faut dire qu'ils attiraient la lumière à eux deux. Blaise Zabini paradait au bras de Kourtney Bradley. Miss sorcière de l'année roucoulait à son oreille. Dans leur cercle de conversation, Drago Malefoy était seul avec sa coupe de champagne. Il était de notoriété publique que sa femme Astoria n'était pas en état d'être vue en public, suite à la malédiction qui l'avait frappée quelques mois après leur mariage. S'il n'y avait pas eu une photo et la demi page consacrée à leur mariage que Rita Skeeter avait rédigée dans la Gazette, on aurait pu douter de son existence tant elle s'était retirée de la vie magique. Elle connaissait de vue les quelques personnes avec qui ils discutaient. Uniquement des sorciers. Et des sorciers influents.

Après s'être fait servir une coupe, Ginny avait déambulé entre les œuvres, sans but particulier, si ce n'est de garder à l'œil Zabini et Malefoy. Elle voulait d'abord se confondre avec le paysage avant de s'approcher d'eux. Le champagne la grisait juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit détendue. Elle se sentait parfaitement en confiance, sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle s'était arrêtée face à une sculpture qui représentait un homme sur un balai. Autour de sa main, un Vif d'or tournait perpétuellement, sans qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, figé qu'il était à quelques centimètres de son objectif. Elle se demanda quelle explication on donnait aux Moldus pour ce phénomène.

\- à votre avis, qu'est-ce-que ça représente ?

Elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme brun qui s'était avancé à ses côtés. Pour demander ça, c'était forcément un Moldu. Ginny s'efforça de penser comme tel, avança une réponse prudente.

\- Des efforts vains pour atteindre quelque chose. C'est ce que je vois, en tout cas.

\- Intéressant. J'y vois un homme qui essaye de décrocher la lune. Ça revient au même, non ?

Il lui souriait, à présent. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement peignés en arrière, et il était rasé de près. Ginny devinait quelques rides derrière ses lunettes. Son costume sombre n'était visiblement pas bon marché. C'était sans doute un riche Moldu.

\- Richard, Richard Burton, fit-il en lui tendant la main, qu'elle serra. Sans aucune hésitation, elle répondit.

\- Molly. Prewett.

\- On poursuit la visite ?

Ginny acquiesça, à contre cœur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner trop de ses cibles, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus quitter le Moldu de manière trop abrupte. Il faisait une charmante couverture.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que vous faites, dans la vie ?, lui demanda-t-elle poliment, alors qu'il se lançait dans des considérations artistiques qui la dépassaient.

\- Je suis dans l'informatique.

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai créé une application, je l'ai revendue pour quelques millions. Maintenant, j'essaie d'en fabriquer une nouvelle.

\- Ah...

Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

\- Et vous, Molly, que faites-vous ?

\- Je.. euh... je suis...

Ginny se retournait le crâne pour trouver un métier qui pouvait avoir un équivalent dans le monde des Moldus qui puisse lui donner une contenance. Richard semblait prendre son hésitation pour de la timidité.

\- Je dessine des robes de sorc... des robes de soirée.

\- Pour une grande maison de couture, j'imagine ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Et cette œuvre, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- C'est... conceptuel.

Lorsqu'il avait tendu le bras, sa manche avait dévoilé des tatouages qui remontaient jusqu'au niveau du poignet. Des tatouages moldus, fixes. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Newton, elle s'était prise à faire attention à ce genre de choses. Elle détourna son attention, les aiguilla vers le buffet pour reprendre une coupe. Elle se promit toutefois de seulement tremper les lèvres dans son verre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle mette en l'air sa couverture pour un Moldu. Pas ce soir. Elle prit les devants et leur saisit deux coupes. Dans un mouvement soigneusement calculé, son geste fut suffisamment ample pour atteindre Drago Malefoy dans les côtes.

\- Aïe ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?!

\- Je... je suis désolée.

Elle se confondit en excuses et en sourires. Le décolleté avantageux de la robe et sa longueur de jambes aidèrent à calmer le jeune homme blond. _« Argh, Malefoy qui me regarde comme ça... il faudra que je prenne une douche ! »_ Avec Richard, ils se glissèrent dans la conversation. Rapidement, Zabini et Malefoy les ignorèrent, et ils ne discutaient plus qu'avec quelques autres sorciers. Les deux anciens Serpentard semblaient en grande conversation. Ginny tendait l'oreille.

\- Blaise, je ne peux pas t'aider. C'est fini, toutes ces histoires, réveille-toi, enfin ! J'ai mes propres problèmes. Tu le sais, non ? Ma situation actuelle pourrait être bien meilleure...

Zabini saisit le bras de Malefoy, s'approcha pour lui susurrer quelques mots. Le blond se défit de son emprise, discrètement. Mais le jeune homme métisse n'en avait pas fini.

\- Drago, tu pourrais bien avoir besoin de moi ! Je ne le proposerai pas deux fois !

\- Viens, on va parler de tout ça dehors.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite. Zabini sortit sans prêter attention à sa cavalière. Miss sorcière de l'année avait l'air bien plus intéressée par Richard, de toute façon. Elle lui parlait comme à un animal exotique, mais il ne s'en offusquait pas.

\- Je... excusez-moi, j'ai un appel à passer au félètone, glissa Ginny avant de suivre Blaise et Drago. Elle n'oubliait pas que le polynectar avait une durée limitée. Elle arrivait presque à son terme. Une transformation au milieu de Moldus comme de sorciers aurait été du plus mauvais effet.

Dans la rue, elle frissonna. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Et aucun signe de Drago ou de Zabini.

\- Vous savez où sont passés les deux hommes qui sont sortis à l'instant ? J'avais quelque chose à demander à Mr Malefoy, lança-t-elle au portier.

\- Ils sont partis par là, ils ont sans doute dû prendre la ruelle, lui répondit-il.

Elle savait qu'il avait accueilli aussi bien les sorciers que les Moldus.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils n'ont pas transplané ? On était sur le point de conclure une affaire...

\- Non, sûr, Miss.

Ginny tourna à droite, comme le portier le lui avait indiqué, et s'arrêta net au premier coin de rue. Des éclats de voix retentissaient. Elle s'engagea dans la ruelle, se cacha derrière une poubelle, accroupie. Les effets de la transformation se faisaient sentir, mais il était trop tard.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider, Blaise, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Estime-toi heureux que je n'ai rien fait quand j'ai compris...

\- Et moi je te dis que tu pourrais bien avoir besoin de moi dans des temps proches, tu ne comprends pas ?

\- J'ai ma part de problèmes, en ce moment, tu le sais !

Dans un dernier tressautement, Ginny retrouva son apparence. Elle s'était adossée au mur et mordait dans son bras pour être sûre de ne pas crier. Mais la pochette vint cogner contre la poubelle. « Foutu sac », grommela-t-elle.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Montrez-vous !

Ginny fit craquer sa nuque, ôta les chaussures à talons haut et sortit sa baguette de son décolleté.

Autant pour la discrétion, maugréa-t-elle. Alors qu'elle allait se relever, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une fraction de seconde. Elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif et précis, pointa sa baguette droit sur le visage calme et placide de...

\- Richard ? Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?

\- C'est Newton ! Bodstrom !

\- Hein ?

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir faire du polynectar, Ginny ! J'ai encore quelques petites minutes sous cette apparence...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'étendre plus. La poubelle qui les abritait fut projetée sur eux. Ils s'écroulèrent dans un tas d'ordures, pour se relever aussitôt, la baguette pointée sur leurs adversaires.

\- Weasley ? Le Moldu ?

Zabini et Malefoy semblaient aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre. Sans la moindre hésitation, ils lancèrent tous deux des sorts sur Ginny et Newton. Ginny bloqua les maléfices d'un Protego, alors que Newton répliqua de trois sorts en rafale. Les traits de lumière ricochaient contre les murs en brique, s'entrechoquaient entre eux. Le sortilège de protection de Ginny finit par céder sous les assauts de Zabini. Elle sentit une morsure brûlante sur sa joue en tombant sur côté. Un sort tranchant l'avait effleurée. Instinctivement, elle répondit en faisant rebondir deux sorts entre eux contre les murs. Les rais de lumière se rejoignirent en plein sur le torse de Malefoy, qui fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il tranplana avec une grimace de douleur adressée à Ginny. À côté d'elle, Newton parait tous les sorts de Zabini qui convergeaient désormais sur lui avec l'habileté d'un grand duelliste. Ginny se releva, pointa sa baguette sur Zabini, tout en jetant un œil à Newton, qui avait du mal à tenir debout. Les effets du polynectar étaient sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Oppugno !

Elle projeta la poubelle sur Zabini, dans un sillage d'ordure en queue de comète. Elle retomba sur le bitume avec fracas. Il n'était plus là. Zabini avait transplané.

\- Merde, ils sont partis ! Jura-t-elle.

Elle se retourna, courbée en deux, les mains appuyées sur les cuisses. Newton était à quatre pattes au sol, secoué de tremblements.

\- Ah, je déteste les transformations... je crois que je vais vomir.

Son visage avait une teinte verdâtre peu avenante. Elle l'aida à se remettre debout.

\- Pas ici. Allez viens, tu vomiras quand on sera rentré.

D'un coup de baguette, elle dépétrifia la jeune femme immobilisée dans la ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils transplanèrent avant d'entendre les première sirènes de police.


	18. L'affaire Barry Crow

Elle sut qu'ils étaient arrivés juste à l'odeur familière de l'appartement. Elles les avait fait transplaner directement sur le canapé chez elle. Newton se releva tout de suite, pris de hauts le cœur. « Deuxième porte à droite ! », lui cria Ginny avant de soupirer de soulagement, la tête renversée contre le dossier. Elle passa une main sur son front, ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle était en sueur, pleine de crasse. L'estafilade ensanglantée sur sa joue la lançait. Mais Ginny sentait l'adrénaline redescendre agréablement. Cette fois-ci, elle avait eu raison. Elle en était désormais sûre, c'était bien l'un de ses deux-là qui était responsable de tous ces meurtres. Car ils avaient beau la détester franchement, ils ne l'auraient pas attaqué comme ça sans raison. Pas en pleine rue, pas avec des Moldus partout autour. C'était forcément l'un deux.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Newton lui faisait face. Il avait les copies de ses dossiers dans les mains.

\- Oh. Merde.

\- Merde ? Ah oui, ça tu peux le dire ! Comment est-ce-que... ?

Il lui jeta les parchemins à la figure. Secoua la tête, puis s'immobilisa soudain.

\- Je suis trop con. Je suis trop con, tiens ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, évidemment que Ginny Weasley allait essayer de récupérer des documents confidentiels du bureau des Aurors ! Évidemment que Ginny Weasley n'allait pas se contenter de ce que je lui dirai !

\- Je... je voulais avoir tous les éléments de l'enquête pour avoir une vue d'ensemble ! Je voulais juste tout savoir !

\- Bien sûr que tu voulais tout savoir !

Newton fulminait dans son salon, comme un lion en cage. Ginny se mit debout, essaya de l'atteindre, mais il la repoussa du bras.

\- Tu sais ce que je risque avec ce genre de conneries ? Non seulement toi, tu peux finir à Azkaban pour vol de documents hautement classifiés du ministère, mais je peux aussi me faire renvoyer, ou passer par la cour de justice! Et finir à Azkaban dans une cellule pas loin de la tienne !

\- J'ai fait ça... parce que je n'avais pas le choix ! Siffla Ginny rageusement. Je n'aurais jamais pu avancer autant dans l'enquête sans ces dossiers ! Et tu le sais très bien !

\- Quoi ?

\- Sois un peu honnête, tu savais très bien que mes idées ne pouvaient pas tomber du ciel !

Pour toute réponse, il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa droit sur son visage, à quelques centimètres de ses tâches de rousseur. Dans un même mouvement, Ginny le mit aussi en joue. Sa baguette croisa la sienne, la toucha. Lentement, elle lui fit baisser sa baguette. Newton avait le visage fermé, ses yeux bleus étaient durs. La rousse lui sourit doucement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans cet état. Pour être honnête, je ne t'aurais jamais mis au courant, ni toi, ni Hermione. Je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis.

Son regard exprimait de sincères excuses. Newton restait silencieux. Il l'observait comme pour la première fois. Il était déçu. Il se détourna d'elle pour aller s'appuyer contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il donna un coup de poing dans la vitre, d'agacement et de frustration.

\- Je ne peux pas dire autre chose. Je suis désolée.

Elle se rassit, et jeta un sort pour faire venir la bouteille de dictame et quelques compresses pour nettoyer sa plaie. Quand Harry était en colère, elle se taisait. Il finissait toujours par se calmer. Ou il partait pendant plusieurs heures, et revenait, silencieux. Harry était un taiseux. Newton était plutôt du genre explosif. Elle sentait bien que si jusque là il n'avait pas démoli la moitié de l'appartement, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle aurait réagi exactement de la même manière. Et elle aurait hurlé, en plus.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, hein, que ça m'énerve autant...tu ne comprends pas.

Il s'était retourné pour lui faire face.

\- Je me suis fait virer du service des Écoute aux portes, les espions magiques, il y a cinq ans.

\- Que...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

\- J'avais bossé dur pour arriver chez les Ecoute aux portes. J'y étais avec un de mes meilleurs amis, Barry Crow. A Poudlard, on était inséparable, on avait fait toutes nos études ensemble. Bosser dans l'élite de l'espionnage magique, c'était ce qu'on avait toujours voulu. Moi j'avais en plus ma carrière de footballeur à mener.

\- Attends, Barry Crow, le Barry Crow ? Celui qui...

\- Oui. Il était le meilleur. Et de loin. Mais il avait fait une toute petite erreur...

Ginny s'en souvenait très bien. L'affaire Barry Crow leur avait assuré des unes pendant des semaines entières. _« Le ministère utilise des espions magiques »_, _« L'espion assassiné chez lui avait des dossiers confidentiels sur lui »_, _« Des dossiers du ministère dans la nature »_, _« Crise diplomatique avec le Pérou suite à l'affaire Crow »_, etc. Non seulement le public avait appris l'existence de ce service censé avoir été mis en sommeil, mais en plus de ça, des dizaines de parchemins sensibles avaient disparus dans la nature. C'était la plus grosse fuite du ministère depuis sa création. La sécurité et la confidentialité du ministère avaient été considérablement revus à la hausse après que la communauté magique mondiale entière se soit moqué d'eux. Ils avaient virés des centaines de collaborateurs du jour au lendemain.

\- Moi je n'ai pas été viré. Poussé vers la sortie, plutôt. Au début, j'aurais préféré qu'on me vire sans ménagement. Bosser sans Barry, et le voir traîné dans la boue alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se défendre, c'était au dessus de mes forces. J'avais perdu mon meilleur ami. J'aurais sans doute pu le dissuader, l'aider, je ne sais pas... J'ai quitté le monde magique pendant un an, rangé ma baguette. Je me suis consacré au football. J'ai gagné des titres. Et puis, à un moment, le monde Moldu ne m'a plus suffit. Je suis revenu. Je me suis engagé chez les Aurors. Mais je n'ai pas retrouvé Barry.

Ginny plongea son regard dans le sien, avec un sourire d'excuse. Il hocha la tête, soupira. Prudemment, la jeune femme rousse s'approcha de lui. Elle resta là, sans rien dire, quelques secondes. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait parfois avec Hermione. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre et les tensions s'évaporer. Elle se recula un peu, lui sourit.

\- D'accord. La prochaine fois que je veux des documents, je te les demanderai, et tu me les donneras. Alors, Zabini ou Malefoy, à ton avis ?

\- Bon sang, Ginny...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il souriait.


	19. Tentacula asphocitrona

Ginny fut réveillée par un hibou qui tambourinait à la fenêtre de la rédaction. Elle s'était endormie contre le radiateur à côté de la bouilloire, après avoir rendu son article sur le dernier match des Harpies à trois heures du matin à Colin. Contre sa main, le métal était froid. Elle rejeta un sortilège bouillant, constata qu'il n'était que sept heures. Colin avait dû finir par s'endormir quelque part dans la rédaction lui aussi. Newton avait décidé de se plonger dans la vie de Zabini et de Malefoy, dans l'espoir d'y déterrer quelque chose. Ginny avait repris le cours du championnat de Quidditch. Revenir à un quotidien presque normal avait été difficile. Même le match pourtant très enlevé des Harpies lui avait semblé fade.

_« Nom d'une chouette, mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux, toi, aussi tôt ! C'est pas des heures... »_, grogna-t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre, alors que le règlement intérieur leur interdisait formellement de faire entrer des hiboux dans la rédaction à cause des fientes. L'oiseau gris avait un morceau de parchemin froissé attaché à lui. Elle le déplia.

_« Ginny, Newton, _

_j'ai trouvé sur quoi travaillait Neville. Il étudiait les différentes combinaisons possibles de l'asphodèle et des composants extraits des tentaculas vénéneuses. Pour tout te dire, c'est pas franchement des combinaisons qui sont souvent faites, rapport à l'agressivité des tentaculas, qui sont d'ailleurs plutôt rares. _

_Il s'intéressait à la combinaison des graines de tentaculas et de l'asphodèle. Parmi toutes les possibilités qui sont plutôt nocives et mortelles, avec un certain dosage, on obtient un poison aussi efficace qu'une potion de mort foudroyante, le tentacula asphocitrona. La seule façon de le détecter, c'est une odeur de citron qui se dégage du sujet empoisonné pendant quelques heures. Sinon, l'empoisonnement ressemble à une défaillance du cœur. _

_On ne le fabrique plus aujourd'hui, parce que les tentaculas sont devenues des espèces protégées dont on utilise plus que la sève, depuis le traité de protection des plantes magiques. En plus, c'est une espèce quasiment en voie d'extinction en Grande-Bretagne. Il n'y en a d'ailleurs jamais eu beaucoup par chez nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Neville s'intéressait à ce poison._

_Luna »_

\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Ginny bondit sur place, le parchemin serré dans son poing levé.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe... ?

Colin émergea de sous son bureau, les yeux cernés et ses boucles blondes en désordre.

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut que j'y aille ! Tu pourras faire sortir le hibou ? Merci !

\- Ginny ! Attends...

Elle jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de la pièce et s'y engouffra avec sa tasse de thé froid, le perfecto jeté sur ses épaules.

« Ministère de la magie ! »

* * *

\- Laissez-moi, enfin, je dois voir Newton Bodstrom !

Ginny tentait d'expliquer à trois Aurors pourquoi elle devait voir leur patron, depuis cinq bonnes minutes, à grand renfort de cris. Aucun n'était disposé à la laisser entrer dans son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit en grand.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, nom de dieu !, cria un Newton échevelé. Il venait clairement de se réveiller. Sa chemise n'était pas rentrée dans son pantalon et sa barbe de trois jours paraissait négligée. Ses cheveux soigneusement ordonnés lui tombaient autour du visage.

\- Tu peux dire à tes gars que je ne vais pas tenter de t'assassiner, s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à te faire voir !

Elle tendit la main.

\- Une tasse de thé ? C'est ça que tu veux me faire voir ?

\- Hein ? Oh pardon ! Non, ça !

De son autre main, elle brandit le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu.

\- C'est Luna. Elle a trouvé !

\- Vraiment ? Laissez-la, elle peut entrer... Allez, viens.

\- C'est pas trop tôt !

Ginny se dégagea d'un coup d'épaules des trois Aurors, et entra d'un pas triomphal dans le bureau de Newton.

\- À ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule à dormir au boulot... fit-elle en le détaillant avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu peux parler, Weasley. T'as enfilé ta veste à l'envers et tes cheveux font plus penser à la crinière d'un lion qu'à une chevelure humaine. Alors, elle a trouvé quoi ?, lui répondit-il en sortant un rasoir et un miroir de poche d'un tiroir classeur.

Ginny lui lut le courrier de Luna, il hochait la tête en se taillant la barbe.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir directement, pour une fois !, sourit-il dans le miroir.

\- Je me suis dit que comme moi, tu voudrais...

\- Retourner chez Neville pour comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à entreprendre des recherches là dessus. Oui ! Tu as tout à fait raison !

Le jeune homme blond rayonnait. Ginny trouva ça presque suspicieux.

\- Mon ancienne équipe de football a gagné un match très important hier soir, anticipa-t-il avec un large sourire face à son air interrogateur. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas chez Neville qu'on devrait aller. Il n'y laissait que quelques papiers, on l'a vu. On les a tous vu, Luna aussi. Si il reste quelque chose à trouver, c'est...

\- … À Poudlard. Bien sûr. On y va.


	20. Retour à Poudlard

Ils restèrent planté devant les grilles quelques instants. Le paysage n'avait pas changé. Le château dressait ses tours imposantes au milieu des collines, et des sensations familières revinrent à la surface de leur mémoire en une fraction de seconde. C'était comme plonger la tête la première dans une Pensine remplie de souvenirs de l'adolescence. La protection magique de l'entrée s'interrompit pour laisser place à la directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Elle eut un pincement de lèvres qui pouvait passer pour un sourire.

\- Professeur McGonagall, je suis content de vous voir, fit Newton, en lui serrant la main, maladroitement.

Elle le scruta de ses yeux bleus acier, puis détourna son regard sur Ginny. Elle lui serra également la main, l'observa aussi.

\- Bodstrom, Weasley. Vous n'avez pas bougé d'un pouce.

Elle ne paraissait pas étonnée de les voir ensemble. Mais plutôt se demander ce qui pouvait sortir de bon de ce curieux attelage de sorciers. Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit. Newton bombait un peu plus le torse, sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment, ajouta McGonagall, avec un air pincé. Les toilettes du cinquième étage de la grande tour ne sont plus les mêmes depuis votre passage, Bodstrom. Et que devrais-je dire de la pelouse du stade de Quidditch !

La rousse lança un regard curieux à Newton. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit.

\- Quant à vous, Weasley... votre nom est une carte de visite suffisamment éloquente. Comment va votre frère si remuant, d'ailleurs ?

\- Lequel ? Bill ? Toujours avec Fleur. Charlie, toujours mordu de dragon, et inversement. Percy, toujours... Percy. George, toujours créatif. Mais vous le savez, ses produits arrivent à Poudlard. Ron, toujours Auror, toujours avec Harry, s'amusa Ginny.

\- Je vois. Vous avez fait une belle carrière, Bodstrom, à ce que je vois, fit la directrice en se tournant vers lui, tout en les accompagnant vers le château. N'étiez-vous pas aussi un genre de sportif de haut niveau moldu ?

\- Oui professeur. J'ai mené ma carrière moldue aussi loin que je le pouvais, et j'ai fini par diriger le bureau des Aurors, il y a quelques années...

\- J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire avec Barry Crow. C'est dommage. Il aurait pu aller très loin, s'il n'avait pas été un peu... négligent.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à passer les immenses portes de l'édifice.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas des souvenirs qui vous amènent, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez un mandat signé par la direction du département de la justice magique ?

Aux pieds des escaliers, Newton lui tendit deux rouleaux de parchemin. Deux marches plus haut, McGonagall les fit voler jusqu'à elle, puis les lut avec attention, jusqu'au sceau, où son regard s'arrêta. _« Hermione Granger... »_ Cette fois-ci, son sourire fut presque franc. _« Guère surprenant »_, murmura-t-elle avec un pointe de fierté en montant les marches. _« Eh bien, montez ! »_, fit-elle, en se rendant compte que ses deux anciens élèves étaient restés en bas de l'escalier. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre, et la suivirent jusqu'aux quartiers des enseignants.

_« C'est dingue ! Tu savais que les profs étaient logés comme ça ? »_, glissa Ginny à Newton, tout en contemplant la vaste pièce de vie des enseignants. Ils occupaient une tour entière du château, avec en commun un large salon rond au rez-de-chaussée, d'où partaient plusieurs escaliers, qui menaient chacun à un étage précis. Le salon était confortablement aménagé aux couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard, sans qu'aucune ne domine une autre. Des vitraux rouge, jaune, vert et bleu ornaient les ouvertures. Une immense cheminée trônait sur une face, agrémenté de plusieurs divans et fauteuils. Au centre, une grande table tout en long, et des pans de livres couvraient le reste des murs entre les accès aux étages privés des professeurs. _« Hermione adorerait cet endroit ! »_, lâcha Ginny. _« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sortirait d'ici pour aller faire cours ! »,_ rigola-t-elle. _« C'est vrai que le seul endroit où j'ai vu autant de livres, c'est dans son bureau »_, répliqua Newton avec un rire complice. Ils étaient sous le charme. Pour un peu, ils en auraient presque oublié pourquoi ils étaient venus. Pas McGonagall, qui les attendait à côté d'un des petits escaliers, avec un regard perçant au travers de ses lunettes.

\- D'ordinaire, l'accès aux appartements se fait avec un mot de passe que le professeur choisit en début d'année. Vu les circonstances, je l'ai condamné. Je pensais que vous viendriez un peu plus tôt, pour tout vous dire. Mais vous êtes venus... c'est déjà ça.

\- Nous avons poursuivi plusieurs pistes qui nous ont conduit ici, professeur, répondit Newton. Donc personne n'a eu accès à ses affaires ?

\- Personne.

\- Et il est monté accompagné dans son appartement ? Ça lui arrivait ?

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien, Bodstrom. Mais je doute qu'il ait laissé traîné quoique ce soit en présence d'un autre enseignant qui n'ait à voir avec ses cours. Je vous en prie, je vous attends ici.

Elle s'effaça et ils montèrent dans l'appartement de Neville.

La pièce était aux goûts de Neville : remplie de plantes en tout genre. Elles somnolaient, en attendant le retour du maître des lieux. Newton s'employa à les éviter le plus possible. Des livres et des parchemins étaient déposés un peu partout, sur le divan, le lit, les fauteuils et la table de travail.

On dirait qu'il a été particulièrement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait... observa Newton, qui sortit de la salle de bain avec une pile de parchemin qui était posée sur une étagère. « Il y des boutures dans la baignoire. Il faisait sans doute des essais pour obtenir un croisement », fit-il remarquer.

Ginny faisait le tour de la pièce, en dictant à sa plume à papote le nom des ouvrages disséminés ici et là. « Ce sont des ouvrages très pointus en botanique ancienne. Là, il y a une Histoire des grands poisons mortels », dit-elle en le feuilletant, assise les jambes croisées par terre. Elle mit le doigt sur une page cornée qui correspondait un chapitre consacré à _« la mort citronnée »_, le tentacula asphocitrona.

\- Ça correspond à ce que nous avons trouvé dans ses notes. Il s'intéressait à un poison bien particulier. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi aller chercher des informations sur un poison qui n'est plus fabriqué depuis dix ans ? En plus ça n'avait pas l'air simple à faire ! Deux mois pour faire sécher les graines, un mois de préparation, un dosage très précis sinon c'est raté... à côté, le polynectar, c'est une partie de plaisir ! Il faut être sacrément bon en botanique pour maîtriser ça. Et avoir du temps.

Newton se pencha sur son épaule pour lire. Il acquiesça.

\- Et avoir quelqu'un à tuer, ajouta-t-il. On ne se farcit par la composition d'une telle mixture pour rien. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi on a tué Londubat.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il avait mis le nez sur un meurtre ?, fit Ginny en levant la tête vers Newton.

\- Quoi d'autre ?, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, d'évidence. Il reprit ses recherches dans les parchemins sur le bureau.

Ginny restait pensive, le livre ouvert sur ses cuisses. Des meurtres, ce n'était sans doute pas ce qui avait manqué dans les vies de Zabini et Malefoy. Pour le second, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

\- Mais alors lequel des deux ? , lança-t-elle à Newton, qui se dirigeait vers le lit, pour retourner les couvertures et les oreillers. Malefoy a été un Mangemort, à une période.

\- Je sais que tu as une dent contre Malefoy, mais il n'a jamais tué personne...

\- De ce qu'on sait ! Il pourrait très bien avoir pu...

\- …Je crois qu'il est trop lâche pour ça. Mais dans sa famille, peut-être.

\- Son père était un sale crapaud, ça c'est sûr. Sa mère, une vraie vipère. Et sa tante Bellatrix...

\- Tu ne les aimes pas, j'ai compris !

\- C'est pas peu dire, conclut-elle en se replongeant dans sa lecture. Elle s'était entourée des livres qu'elle avait jugé les plus pertinents.

\- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose !

Newton avait la moitié du corps qui disparaissait sous le lit. Il se redressa.

\- Locomotor barda !, lança-t-il d'un coup de baguette, pour déplacer le lit.

Ginny le rejoint alors qu'il s'accroupissait au sol.

\- Tu vois ces lattes de parquet ? Elles ont l'air plus fatiguées que les autres, au toucher. Comme si on les avait déplacées régulièrement, exposa-t-il, tout en les ôtant précautionneusement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est...

Newton mit la main dans le trou qui était caché par les lames de parquet amovibles. Il y avait juste de quoi faire tenir quelques objets et...

\- Des coupures de journaux ? Ginny haussa un sourcil.

Le blond étendit les pages de la Gazette devant eux. Elles avaient une vingtaine d'années, mais les dates ne se suivaient pas pour autant. Sur les photos, les personnages bougeaient au ralenti. Chacun entreprit d'en lire plusieurs.

\- Je crois que ce sont les chroniques botaniques de Fender Fadius qui l'intéressaient. Il a arrêté d'écrire dans la Gazette quand il est mort, il y a cinq ou six ans, je crois. Ma mère a son bouquin sur les fantastiques plantes pratiques qu'il faut avoir dans son jardin. Jamais compris l'intérêt, souffla Ginny en repoussant une mèche de cheveux. « On a toujours eu autant de gnomes, même en utilisant ses herbes folles. Eh, mais... »

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une page, puis la balayèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle saisit vivement la page qu'elle venait de déposer à côté.

\- Regarde ! _« Le mage est décédé des suites d'un arrêt du cœur. Cet homme grandement apprécié de la communauté des médicomages laisse une femme et un jeune garçon... »_ la coupa Newton, avant de poursuivre : _« Le célèbre spécialiste de la justice magique est mort à cinquante deux ans d'un problème au cœur qui n'avait pas été détecté. Il a légué tout son patrimoine à sa jeune épouse... »_ et il y en a d'autres !

\- Tiens, jette un coup d'œil à ça.

Elle lui tendit ses coupures de la Gazette.

\- Quoi, les chroniques de Fender Fadius ?

\- Non, ce qu'i côté...

\- La nécrologie ?

\- Oui. Regarde un peu les noms, sur ses deux pages dont les dates correspondent à tes deux morts...

\- Alors ça !

Ils se relevèrent tout deux d'un bond, électrisés par leur découverte. Les parchemins et les coupures de presse volaient à leur suite quand ils dévalèrent l'escalier. Ils manquèrent de heurter McGonagall dans leur course.


	21. De la suite dans les idées

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, vraiment ?

\- On ne va pas l'interpeller dans la rue, on a vu de quoi il était capable. Non, on va le suivre, discrètement. Et au bon moment, on l'arrêtera. Pas besoin qu'il y ait des blessés ou plus de dégâts.

Au coin de l'allée des embrumes, Ginny et Newton gardaient l'œil sur la boutique de robe de sorciers de Mrs Guipure. Leur calme n'était qu'une apparence. Ils bouillonnaient de passer à l'action.

* * *

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Ils venaient de le voir entrer dans sa superbe demeure. Il était seul. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient à cinquante mètres de chez lui. Il n'y avait personne : pas de personnel de maison, pas de femme, pas d'invités. Une autre occasion ne se représenterait sans doute pas. Même s'il fallait intervenir en plein milieu d'un quartier moldu. La baguette calée contre la manche, ils grimpèrent les marches. Newton frappa et s'annonça, pour faire bonne mesure. Il n'aurait pas fallu en plus risquer un vice de forme pendant le procès. Personne ne leur répondit. Ils entrèrent. Newton passait en premier, cachait sa baguette. Ginny, en revanche, n'avait pas cette discrétion. Elle gardait en mémoire l'altercation dans la rue à côté de la galerie d'art. Ils avançaient pas à pas dans le couloir. _« Hominum revelio »_, murmura Ginny. _« Nous ne sommes que trois »_, souffla-t-elle à Newton.

Il était assis dans son fauteuil, faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts fins.

\- Je vous attendais. Je me doutais que vous finiriez par venir. Mais pas aussi tôt, ceci dit. Vous avez l'esprit vif, je dois le reconnaître.

\- Monsieur Zabini, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Katie Bell, lui répondit Newton, calmement.

Zabini lui sourit poliment. Newton le lui rendit. Ginny affichait un visage fermé, se taisait, comme Newton le lui avait demandé. _« C'est à moi de faire cette arrestation, pas à toi, tu comprends ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en sorte lors de son procès, n'est-ce-pas ? »_. Alors elle s'en tenait à ce qu'ils avaient convenu, même si elle ne rêvait que de l'emplafonner à coups de sortilèges rebondissants.

\- Puis-je savoir sur quelles preuves vous vous appuyez ?

\- Je n'ai pas à vous les communiquer. Veuillez vous lever s'il vous plaît, fit Newton, d'un ton un peu plus dur.

\- Vous comprenez bien que je n'ai aucune intention de vous suivre, n'est-ce-pas ? Ni vous, ni elle. Cette furie est d'ailleurs bien plus dangereuse que moi ! Elle m'a attaquée en plein dans un quartier moldu il y a une semaine !

\- Monsieur Zabini, nous savons que vous avez tué Neville car il avait compris que votre mère avait tué tous ses époux jusqu'au dernier. Elle créait des cosmétiques magiques, quand elle travaillait encore, c'est bien ça ? Un métier où il faut savoir maîtriser la botanique...

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Mais c'est étonnant comme ce petit bonhomme qui ne payait pas de mine a eu de la suite dans les idées... tout en étant très naïf ! Il m'a envoyé des courriers, voulait me rencontrer. J'ai dit non ! Il a fini par venir me trouver lors de ce match. J'ai laissé Kourtney deux minutes. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Je suis descendu, je l'ai tué, je suis remonté. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

\- Et Seamus ? Et Katie ?, explosa Ginny, qui le menaçait franchement de sa baguette.

\- Ça, je crois savoir, fit doucement Newton, qui ne quittait pas des yeux Zabini. Il fallait détourner l'attention du meurtre qui comptait. Ils avaient un passé commun avec Neville, et vous n'avez jamais pu supporter l'Armée de Dumbledore, je me trompe ?

\- Bien joué, Auror, répliqua Zabini, avec une moue appréciatrice. J'ai toujours eu en horreur ces idiots de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Eux, et tout ce qu'ils représentaient. J'ai pu me débarrasser de Londubat et de quelques uns de ces imbéciles. La panique, la psychose des sorciers, c'était un bonus. J'espère franchement que ça va secouer d'anciens partisans de Vous savez qui, leur donner des idées. Je comptais sur le soutien de Drago, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit adouci avec le temps. Ou alors il a toujours été aussi lâche, je ne sais pas. Je veux restaurer la grandeur des sorciers. Et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas !

Il avait décroisé ses longues jambes, fait sauté le bouton de sa veste, tout en parlant. D'un geste rapide, il dégaina sa baguette et leur lança un sortilège, tout en basculant derrière son fauteuil. Ginny et Newton avaient réagi à l'unisson pour bloquer son sort. Sous l'impact, ils reculèrent de quelques mètres. C'est Ginny qui passa à l'offensive. Newton parait les traits de lumière rouges et verts qui leur étaient adressé. Elle lança plusieurs sorts en rafale, dont un maléfice de chauve furie et un sort cuisant. De son côté, Zabini alternait les sorts impardonnables. Il ensorcela les meubles pour qu'ils attaquent ses deux assaillants. Newton les repoussa, tout en glissant sur le sol. Ginny lui lança un regard. « La bulle ! », lui cria-t-elle, tout en esquivant les sorts qui lui parvenaient. Le blond compris. Debout, Ginny concentra toute sa puissance magique. Il y eut un grincement menaçant. Zabini, protégé par une table renversée, ne comprit pas tout de suite sa manœuvre. Il essaya de transplaner, mais Newton avait fait condamner toutes les communications magiques de la maison.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Jura-t-il.

Le plafond entier de la pièce se décrocha. Ginny, le visage tendu, essayait de maintenir le sortilège quelques secondes encore. Mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais contrôlé par magie.

\- Maintenant !, hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de Newton qui hocha la tête.

Elle abaissa sa baguette et se jeta vers lui, en espérant l'atteindre à temps. Il y eut un énorme fracas. Dans la rue, à l'emplacement où il avait encore une maison quelques minutes auparavant, se dressait un champ de ruines. Tout s'était écroulé sous la puissance du sort. Au milieu des gravas, Newton et Ginny étaient tous les deux encerclés d'une bulle de protection, étonnés d'avoir survécu. Newton jeta un regard admiratif à Ginny.

\- Pas mal, Weasley. Pas mal du tout. Allons arrêter ce connard. Ensuite on ira prendre un bière au pub.

Elle lui offrit un large sourire, se releva avec des grimaces de douleur.

\- Et pour les Moldus ?

Sur le trottoir, des dizaines de passants avaient sortis leur téléphone pour filmer la scène.

\- Fuite de gaz. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être imprudents. Ton père va avoir du travail !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et fouillèrent les décombres. Il n'eurent aucun mal à trouver Zabini, qui tentait de se dégager. Son visage était ensanglanté et couvert de poussière. Newton lui sourit.

\- Bien, nous pouvons y aller ?


End file.
